Amor, he perdido la memoria
by Bila Lehrer
Summary: Despues de un accidente, Deidara ha reeplazado el amor por Sasori con puro odio... ¿que hara Sasori? COMPLETO! mas un Bonus XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni los personajes me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto**

**Connichiwa!!! Aquí yo atra vez!! XD**

**Hoy les dejo una… amm… pus según yo una pequeña comedia jeje :3**

**La verdad este fic surgió de la nada así que no me juzguen U.U ( a parte de que se me bota la canica algunas veces… ¬¬) Yush!! Que lo disfruten ^^**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------**

**Amor, he perdido la memoria…**

- Danna, apresúrese! –hablaba el rubio fuera de la habitación del Akasuna

- Ya voy, ya voy… -decía el pelirrojo- Ya estoy listo –abriendo la puerta

- Ya era hora, por qué tardo demasiado? –

- Es que no encontraba el peine… -sonrío- _Estaba arreglándome para ti_ -pensó

- Ah… si, como sea, ya vámonos o Pein se enojara mucho –dándose la vuelta para que el pelirrojo no notara su sonrojo

Salieron rumbo a la sala principal, al parecer eran de los primeros en llegar… Tobi estaba sentado en el sillón papando moscas mientras que Itachi dormía plácidamente tendido en el suelo, sin darles importancia se sentaron y esperaron a que el líder apareciera.

- Buenas… -hablo Pein quien se presento en forma de holograma al mismo tiempo que los otros se hacían presentes física y holográficamente- Bien, hoy les informare sobre el nuevo plan para atrapar al Kyubi, esta vez… -

- Joder! No podemos hacer otra cosa? –pregunto molesto Hidan- Siempre ideamos planes y luego fallamos, por Jashin! Ya me canse de eso! –

- Silencio!! –grito Pein- Hidan cierra la puta boca!! –amenazo de muerte al peliblanco- Bien, como les decía, esta vez, los que atacaran serán Kakuzu… -miro a su alrededor- E Hidan… -sonrió burlón

- Jodete! –le dijo el aludido

- Partirán en una semana así que prepárense… si no hay alguna otra cosa que aclarar, nos vemos -dicho esto desapareció al igual que los miembros que eran hologramas

- Maldición… -murmuro Hidan

- Bueno Danna, que tal si vamos a comer algo? –pregunto el rubio

- Bueno, esta bien… -sonrió- Qué es…? –

- Oye rubia! –interrumpió el peliblanco- Yo también tengo hambre, tráeme dos huevos duros! –

- Jodete! No soy sirvienta de nadie! Si tienes hambre ve a la cocina y… -

- Yo también tengo hambre –Itachi

- Y yo… -El enmascarado- Tobi ser un buen chico! –

- Yo también… y yo… -hablaron ambas personalidades de Zetsu

- Oigan! No pienso hacerles el desayuno, ¿me vieron cara de chacha o qué?! –estaba muy enojado

- No les hagas caso Dei… -el pelirrojo- Vamos a la cocina a desayunar… -dándose la vuelta

- Ahh, miren nada más, que tierno… el Ken defiende a su Barbie rubia –se burlo Hidan

- Te escuche! Retráctate ahora mismo! –

- Y si no… qué?! Muñequita… -

- Te hare decir disculpas a golpes! –sacando el pergamino del Kazekage

- Sasori no Danna, cálmese! –tratando de apaciguar al pelirrojo- No vale la pena discutir con el… -

- Tienes razón… mejor vámonos… -estaba a punto de irse cuando sintió algo impactarse contra su cabeza, busco el objeto y vio que el peliblanco le había lanzado una pedrada

- Si serás cabrón!! –se abalanzo contar Hidan, por otra parte, Itachi, Tobi y Zetsu disfrutaban del espectáculo sentados en el sillón

- $50 a que Sasori gana –parte blanca de Zetsu- $100 a Hidan –parte negra

- Mitad y mitad! –el Uchiha

- Tobi ser un buen chico!! –obvio no¬¬?

-Danna!! Deténgase!! –Deidara quien salió detrás del pelirrojo

- Maldito! Discúlpate ahora mismo! –Sasori lanzaba golpes y patadas

- No puedes obligarme!! –Hidan, hacía lo mismo

Ambos iban en serio, no lo aparentaban pero peleaban dando lo mejor de si, demostrando estar a la misma altura, esta pelea parecía ser eterna. Por un lado Sasori no sentía dolor alguno y por otro Hidan era inmortal… una pelea por más cansada.

Habían tardado peleando cerca de veinte minutos y los espectadores comenzaban a fastidiarse, Deidara se había cansado en tratar de detenerlos por lo que se sentó en el piso a esperar.

- Ahh… mejor me voy a mi habitación –el rubio

- No te quedaras a ver quién gana? -pregunto el pelinegro

- No, además Sasori ganará… -dijo orgulloso y sonriente- Ese masoquista no es rival para el… -

- Deidara!!!! –grito Sasori, el rubio giro la cabeza y solo vio el cuerpo de Hidan acercándose a gran velocidad, Sasori le había dado una patada tan fuerte que lo saco volando pero no se fijo hacia donde lo hizo

- AHHHH!!!! –grito el rubio al recibir de lleno el golpe con el cuerpo del peliblanco

La fuerza del impacto fue tal que se estrello junto con Hidan en la pared y golpeándose muy fuerte la cabeza contra las rocas rompiéndolas al instante.

- Joder que dolor!!! –se quejo Hidan- Pero parece que amortigüe mi caída… -viendo a sus espaldas

- Deidara!! –corrió Sasori y empujo a Hidan, al mismo tiempo que los demás se acercaban

- Wow! Que golpe se dio! –coreo Zetsu

- Sempai! Esta bien? –Tobi

- Deidara! Deidara! Reacciona! –Sasori quien tenía en brazos al inconsciente rubio y lo sacudía levemente –Despierta! Despierta por favor!! –

- Nh…? –se quejo el menor y lentamente abrió los ojos- Q-qué paso? –sobándose la cabeza

- Te diste un guamazo terrible –le dijo el Uchiha al borde de la risa

- Si… que putazo te diste!! –dijo el peliblanco riendo sonoramente

- … -el rubio no dijo nada solo mantenía una expresión de desconcertó

- Deidara-sempai… se encuentra bien? –pregunto el enmascarado a lo que el menor solo lo miro, junto sus manos y luego hablo…

- Quién quiere galletas?! –pregunto felizmente- En seguida se las preparo! –

Los demás se quedaron con cara de WTF! y ojos como plato, ¿qué había pasado entonces?

- Deidara…? T-te encuentras bien? –pregunto Hidan

- Claro que si, corazón! –respondió dejando a este con la boca bien abierta- Miren nada más como tienen este lugar, son un desastre! Pero no se preocupen que para eso estoy yo! –corrió hasta el armario del cual saco una escoba y un delantal- Arreglare este lugar! - colocándose el delantal

- Deidara…? –corearon todos

- Si, que quieren? Oh Dios mío! Me lastimare las uñas si uso esto, dónde esta la aspiradora? –

- Deidara! –le hablo el Uchiha- Qué te pasa?, Qué estas haciendo?! –

- Estas ciego o qué? Estoy barriendo la casa –con una dulce sonrisa

- Creo que el golpe le afecto el coco –Itachi- Deidara, sabes quién soy? –le pregunto

- Claro! Tu eres… mmmm… Itachi, si, Itachi! –

- Y el? –señalando a Zetsu

- El es… este… Zetsu! –

- Y el? –

- Tobi… te quiero mucho Tobi! –saludando con la mano

- KYAAAAA!!!!! // -Tobi cubriendo su rostro con las manos

- Y este? –el pelinegro le mostraba la foto de cada uno de sus compañeros

- Ese es Pein, Konan, Kakuzu, Kisame… -respondía sin equivocaciones

- Y yo? –hablo Hidan

- Tu eres… Hidan… el ser más cariñoso, hermoso y dulce que he visto en mi vida! –dijo abrazando al peliblanco mientras este y los demás se quedaron atónitos

- Hidan dulce, cariñoso y hermoso? –refunfuño Sasori- Y dime Dei… yo quién soy? –el rubio lo miro

- Tu eres… -afilo los ojos- Sasori, la persona que más odio y detesto en el mundo –le dijo secamente sin dejar de abrazar a Hidan

Sasori se quedo como piedra al escuchar tales palabras de su rubio, no podía creerlo, el ser que más amaba en todo el planeta, ahora le odiaba…

- Te odio… -dijo el menor

Continuara XD

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bin ahí tienen el primer cap… (soy una loca, lo sé… XD) **

**Pero entiéndame… pasar casi todo un día en la uni no es fácil… ¬¬ (aunque en realidad no hago nada :D )**

**Bien, ojala y les haya gustado y por fa… un review si? *o***


	2. Chapter 2

**Gomen, gomen por la demora y por las molestias que cause (peleas, suicidios, llantos, depresión, violencia, adicciones etc ¬¬ si como no) pero a mi compu. se le murió la madre (la tarjeta madre) pero ya tengo una nueva TT-TT así que tratare de actualizar más seguido y nuevamente disculpas…**

**Siguiendo con el fic aquí les traigo la conti XD que lo disfruten… y por ultimo una pregunta a mis queridísimos lectores… **

**¿Les gustaría ver lemon XD?**

**---------------------------------------**

**-------------------------------**

**Povs Sasori**

_Han pasado tres días desde que Deidara comenzó a actuar así, ha perdido la memoria… bueno no por completo, ahora me odia y al que ama es a Hidan… no es justo, hace poco me decía: _

_Desea que le prepare algo de comer Danna?_

_O algo así por el estilo, pero ahora me trata mal… ¿Quieren un ejemplo? Bueno hay les va uno:_

**Deidara:** Aquí tienen!! –sirviéndole a cada uno un plato de sopa ramen

**Hidan:** Muchas gracias Dei…

**Deidara:** No hay de que dulcecito! –sigue con lo suyo y cuando llega a la silla de Sasori- _Aquí tienes_… -con voz cortante

**Sasori:** Gracias pero… no me gusta la sopa ramen

**Deidara:** Pues la ley de Herodes

**Sasori:** Y eso que es?

**Deidara:** O te la comes o te jodes

_¿Ven a lo que me refiero…? Ahora ya no me quiere… ¡maldito y estupido Hidan! Todo esto es por su culpa!.... Pero ya vera, me ganare de nuevo el corazón de mi querido Dei, no importa lo que tenga que hacer o cuantas veces lo intente, no desistiré! No dejaré que nadie me lo quite! Claro que no!! _

_Deséenme suerte mis queridas fans del SasoDei :3 SasoDei 4 ever!!!! _

**Fin povs Sasori**

**Deidara:** Ma-ia-hii, Ma-ia-huu, Ma-ia-hoo, Ma-ia-haa … -cantaba alegremente dando brincos en la cama como niño chiquito- Nu ma, nu ma iei, nu ma, nu ma, nu ma iei. Chipul tau si dragostea din tei, Mi-amintesc de ochii tai –saltos más y más saltos

**Pein:** Dios mío!! Lo veo y no lo creo –observando escondido fuera de la habitación

**Itachi:** Ve, ve, ve!! Se lo dije! Se le a botado por completo la canica -señalándolo

**Pein:** A ver, explícamelo otra vez, qué pasó?

**Zetsu:** **Hidan l**o aplasto - saliendo debajo del piso

**Pein:** Coño Zetsu! Me haz asustado! -con una mano en el corazón (que lindo ^//^)

**Itachi:** Pero es cierto, eso es lo que paso…

**Deidara:** Ma-ia-hii, Ma-ia-huu, Ma-ia-hoo, Ma-ia-haa … …. –a lo lejos (XD)

**Pein:** Y que dice Sasori?

**Sasori:** DEIDARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! –grito desgarrador y lleno de dolor, tristeza y frustración claro, desde su habitación XD

**Itachi:** Eso mismo… El pobre esta deprimido, Dei le dijo que lo odiaba, no quiere comer ni ver la tv… ya ni si quiera se baña…

**Hidan:** iuuuuu!!! –a lo lejos

**Itachi:** Incluso se había comprado un perrito amarillo dizque para no estar solo pero… no se dio cuenta y salio de la cueva y luego, luego paso un camión y lo aplasto. Por cierto, el perrito también se llamaba Deidara…

**Sasori:** MI PERRITOOOOOO!!! DEIDARAAAA!!!! NECESITO AMOR!!!!! TT-TT

**Pein:** Em… a si, aja… -rascando su cabeza- Bueno, solo nos queda dejarlo así a ver si se recupera, si no, habrá que llevarlo con un… este… memorologo…

**Zetsu:** Y eso **qué es?**

**Pein:** El que cura la memoria no?

**Itachi:** No será psiquiatra?

------

Siete días después….

**Deidara:** Con permiso, con permiso!! -estaba en la sala barriendo, con su rosado delantal atado a su cintura, escuchando música y cantando. (KYAAA!! // que lindo mi Dei…)

_Pasa ligera, la maldita primavera… Y me hace daño solo a mi……!!!!!!_

**Tobi: **Bravo, bravísimo Sempai!!! –aplaudiendo como loco

**Deidara:** Muchas gracias mi querido publico!! –haciendo reverencias

**Pein:** Hasta cuando estará así…? Necesitamos sus habilidades para el siguiente objetivo… -lloriqueando

**Konan:** Y por qué no simplemente le ordenas como siempre lo haces?

**Pein:** No recuerdas lo que paso cuando lo hice, verdad?

**Konan:** Nop! –gran sonrisa

**Pein:** Bueno, entonces te lo voy a contar… por enésima vez…prepárate…

**Konan:** Ahh!! Mis ojos!! Todo se vuelve blanco! Qué esta pasando?

**Pein:** Es que esta viniendo mi Flash back. Así que cállate y disfrútalo

**------------Pein Flash back-----------**

**Kakuzu:** Deidara, el jefe te busca!

**Deidara:** Gracias Kaku-chan! En seguida voy! –desde su cuarto

**Kakuzu:** Qué estas haciendo? –asechando

**Deidara:** Doblando ropa! –extendiendo la ropa interior del jefe- Que bonito!! Con caritas!!!

**Kakuzu:** Emmm… si, aja, como sea… ya terminaste? –alejándole el montoncito de su ropa interior- _Que vergüenza mejor esto lo doblo yo _-murmuro

**Deidara:** Si, si ya voy! –levantándose

**Kakuzu:** buscando en los bolsillos de Pein- Ah! Un billete, que suerte!!

_**Povs Pein: Por qué tenían que mostrar mis calzones **_**TT-TT**_** Y Kakuzu deja de robarme dinero!! **_

**Pein:** Bien Deidara, tendrás que ir a la aldea de la lluvia

**Deidara:** Ok!! Nada más deja que agarre mi paraguas y una botas

**Pein:** Nah!!? Y eso para qué?! No vas de paseo!

**Deidara:** A no?… Y entonces, a que voy? –con carita de inocente ///

**Pein:** A matar al feudal de la aldea –voz seria

**Deidara: **WHAT!!? No!! Cómo voy a hacer eso?! Matar?! Me iré al infierno!!

(si supieras a cuantos has explotado Dei-chan )

**Pein:** ……!? (sin palabras)

**-----------End Pein flash back-----------**

**Pein:** Ahora prefiere quedarse a cocinar o lavar ropa

**Konan:** Ah! Eso, see!! Por mi no hay ningún problema… me ahorra el trabajo –gran sonrisa

**Pein:** PERO SE SUPONE QUE TODOS SOMOS UNOS VILES ASESINOOOOOOSSSSS!!!

------

En otro lugar:

Tobi, Itachi y Deidara estaban sentados en la sala viendo su programa favorito "_Cada quien su santo"_ (No la han visto?... yo tampoco…¬¬) Tobi y Deidara sobre el sillón e Itachi en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en las piernas de Deidara (Itachi nada tonto eh? XD)

**Tobi:** Cuál es tu santo Itachi-san? -mirándolo

**Itachi:**Micíhuan!–señalando su cuadro en su cuarto (es el nombre de una diosa antigua a la que se le conocía como _La señora de los muertos_ U.U)

**Tobi:** Y esa por qué?

**Itachi:** La otra vez le rece como tres veces y me dio una vista excelente ahora dame más palomitas –hablando hacia la nada XD

**Tobi:** u¬¬ Tobi ser buen chico............. grrrgrrrgrgr (sonido) Uy! Menudo sonido!! –se sonroja

**Deidara:** Tobi! Ya escuchaste cómo dice tu estómago? –volteando la cabeza

**Tobi e Itachi:** Cómo dice? –realmente interesados

**Deidara:** _Gregorioooo_…….. –moviéndose como un fideito

**Tobi-Itachi: **caída estilo anime!!! XD

**Itachi:** unos minutos después- jejeje… Gregorio -con cara de idiota

**Deidara:** Ah y que no se les olvide que mañana iremos a un lugar muy bonito -sonrisa

**Tobi-Itachi:** A donde iremos?

**Deidara:** Pues iremos a…

Continuara XD

**Yush!! Hasta aquí llego… el capitulo espero y haya sido de su agrado, cualquier duda, comentario, tomatazos, notas asesinas etc, favor de ponerlo en el review XD Matta ne, chao, bye, adiós… y si no hay reviews no actualizare XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Povs Hidan**

_¡__Esto no podría ser mas perfecto!... La inocente rubia ha perdido la memoria y ahora odia a Pinocho, esto será de lo mas interesante… honestamente no me importa ya que desde hace tiempo la rubia histérica me ha parecido un buen juguete y ahora que me ama no pienso desaprovechar esta situación… Así es, lo conquistare poco a poco y haré que odie mas y mas a la marioneta y tal vez con un poco mas de suerte o mejor dicho con mas de mis manías, hasta termine por tirarme a la rubia chillona… ¡buajajajaja!!! ¡Esto me encanta!!! _

_Así que si hay fans del HidanDei… ¡Joder que si!!! Deséenme suerte y claro, a usted Jashin-sama también _

**Fin Povs Hidan**

Amanece un nuevo día, los pájaros cantan y vuelan armónicamente por el cielo azul, las flores abren sus peléalos saludando a esta hermosa mañana y los miembros de esta peculiar organización descansan tranquilamente disfrutando de un sueño acogedor… y las vacas hacen _muuuuuuu…… _XD

En la habitación del líder:

Pein duerme placidamente, acobijado por los brazos de Morfeo, roncando como puerco y dando una que otra vuelta para mejor comodidad

**Pein:** Zzzzzzzz… mmmmmrrrrr…. (interpreten un ronquido) Konan… -babeando

De pronto la puerta se abre lentamente… ññññiiiii (sonido de la puerta ¬¬) y una pequeña sombra entra a la habitación, se acerca sigilosa hacia la ventana y toma las cortinas.

**Pein:** Oh yes… love… -en sus sueños esta a punto de tirarse a Konan cuando…

**Deidara:** A LEVANTARSEEEEE!!!!

FUSHHHHHH!!!! (sonido de las cortinas abriéndose) las abre dejando que los calcinantes rayos de sol inunden la habitación…

**Pein:** pupila contrayéndose bruscamente- KYAAAAA!!! MIS OJOS!!! ESTOY CIEGOOO!!! -las manos cubriendo el rostro

**Deidara:** Ya levántate líder... –inclinado levemente hacia el

**Pein:** mirando el reloj- COÑO DEIDARA!! Son las 7 de la mañana, déjame dormir!! Además hoy es domingo!! -enojado

**Deidara:** No, ya levántate, se nos hace tarde para ir a la misa -sonríe

**Pein:** Ehhh?!! MISA?! Misa-Misa, la de Death note? –cara de idiota

En otro lugar:

**Misa:** ACHUU!!

**Light:** Parece que alguien esta hablando de ti –mirándola sonriente

Regresando a Naruto:

**Deidara:** No, la misa dominical

**Pein:** …?!... Te has vuelto majareta?! Déjame dormir… -acomodándose de nuevo

**Deidara:** se acerca y se inclina lentamente hacia Pein - Si no te levantas a la cuenta de tres… le diré a todo mundo tu vergonzoso secretito li-der-sa-ma kukukuku…. –voz amenazadora

**Pein:** Hh!! Ya estoy levantado!! –parándose como resorte y corriendo a su closet- Haber, misa dominical, hay que ir de gala…!! –buscando como loco algo decente (aunque todos sus trajes son iguales XD)

**Deidara:** Así esta mucho mejor! Yush! Voy a despertar a los demás! -saliendo del cuarto y a los pocos minutos…

**Tobi:** JODER SEMPAI!! (no le gusta que lo despierten XD)

-------------

Todos ya bañaditos y bien vestiditos salen de la cueva y caminan a hasta una parada de autobuses (en medio del bosque?¬¬)

**Zetsu:** **Ahí viene **el camión

**Pein: **Itachi, pide la parada (si no tiene una gran sonrisa… em…)

**Itachi:** del otro lado de la calle y de espaldas- Parada –ojos chinos

**Chofer:** Que suerte tengo, ningún estudiante! –voz triunfadora

**Kakuzu:** Cóbreme diez estudiantes por favor –mostrando credenciales con las fotos de cada uno sobrepuestas

**Chofer:** Joder…

Bueno, toman asiento (los que pueden) y disfrutan del viaje, no pasa mucho cuando llegan a su destino…

**Kisame:** Aquí bajamos… (tenía que aparecer alguna vez no?)

Ya una vez a dentro:

**Tobi:** Que bonito esta todo!! Todo esta cubierto de oro!!

**Sasori:** Y Kakuzu? –mirando a los lados

**Kakuzu:** Oh por Dios!! –se pone de rodillas y se acerca hasta el altar murmurando- Dios mió… dios mió… dios mió…-manos levantadas hacia el cielo

**Pe****rsonas x:** mira que devoto es ese señor, si todos fueran así… -admiración

**Deidara:** Bien, vamos a sentarnos ahí! –señalando un lugar

**Pein:** Pero es en primera fila! Además todos nos ven como bicho raro! -preocupado

**Deidara:** Y a mi que? Yo quiero sentarme en ese lugar y me voy a sentar ahí… así que Líder… Nein! (osea que me importa)

**Pein:** Itachi di algo!!

**Itachi:** hecho el pendejo- Oyioooo…

**Konan:** Oye Itachi… como es que vino Sasori? –dándole con el codo

**Itachi:** Pues veras… el líder dijo que no debíamos dejarlo solo y pues…

**Itachi flash back**

**Itachi:** Sasori, sal de tu cuarto, vamos a salir… -tocando la puerta y sin recibir respuesta- Sasori, abre por favor… -nada aun y desesperado e histérico golpea- SASORI!!! ABREME POR FAVOR!! NO COMETAS NINGUNA TONTERIA!!! YA VERAS QUE TODO SE VA ASOLUCIONAR!!! PERO ABREEEEEEEEE!!!!! –

**Kisame:** Itachi-san, ese es el baño, Sasori esta aquí a lado –pena ajena

**Itachi:** Eh… gracias Kisame –se para frente a la puerta que si es- Sasori, voy a entrar… –abriendo la puerta

Al entrar, el cuarto estaba completamente a oscuras, bueno, una que otra velita encendida y lo único que se distinguía era un pequeño bulto en un rincón

**Itachi:** Ven Sasori, vamos a ir a misa…

**Sasori:** sentado en un rincón, tapado con una mantita amarilla y temblando levemente- _I-itachi_, -tono tétrico- _Puedo d-decirte a-algo?_... –cara tétrica

**Itachi:** Eh… si, claro –un poco asustado

**Sasori:** _V-veo gente muerta_……

**Itachi:** AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!

**End Itachi flash back**

**Itachi:** Eso es todo…

**Konan:** sin palabras

**Padre:** Bienvenidos queridos hermanos, nos reunimos para recibir la palabra del señor… En el nombre del padre, del hijo…

**Pein:** Que hacen? Por qué mueven las manos? Qué esta pasando?

**Itachi:** Es una nueva técnica!! Sharingan!! –ojos grandes

**Sasori:** Si serán ignorantes…!! (voz de fresón) en el nombre del dady, del junior, palomita buena onda, amen!

En fin, el padre siguió con el sermón ignorando a los tapados de primera fila y Tras 15 minutos de interesante información…

**Konan:** hablando quedito- Increíble, Hidan parece sumamente tranquilo, no ha dicho ni una sola palabra, ni besos ni miradas apasionadas… jem, jem… esta callado ¬¬

**Sasori:** viendo fijamente hacia el frente y sin parpadear

**Konan:** Sasori, me estas escuchando? –mirando disimuladamente

**Sasori:** Zzzzzz….. Nh…? Ah si, te escucho…-sonámbulo

**Konan:** Estas durmiendo!… que suerte puedes dormir con los ojos abiertos -lágrimas

Ok, la misa trascurrió de manera aburrida como era costumbre hasta el momento de pedir la limosna…

**Limosnero:** extendiendo la canastita frente a Kakuzu

**Kakuzu:** sacando de su billetera un billete de $100

**Todos excepto Itachi****:** Kakuzu! Oh por dios, esto es un milagro! –totalmente sorprendidos

**Kakuzu:** extendiendo su mano a la canasta (imagínenselo en cámara lenta :D)

**Todos excepto Itachi****: **inclinándose hacia delante y sudando una gota gorda

**Kakuzu:** Dejando el billete en la canasta y…- Veinte, cuarenta, sesenta, ochenta, noventa y $99.90, tenga 10 centavos para que vea que no soy tan tacaño

**Todos:** caída estilo anime XD

**Itachi:** Aquí tiene señor –extendiendo su mano- Ya le dije que aquí tiene… uno intenta hacer una buena obra y usted no coopera –tomando la mano- Oiga, su mano esta muy tiesa, ha oído hablar de las reumas? (esta parado frente a un santo)

Al final de la misa…

**Padre:** Bien hermanos, nuestra misa ha terminado, pueden ir en paz, aaa... –todos medio levantándose- alégrense y diviértanse, aaa… -todos levantándose- acuérdense de no pecar, aaa… -voz de fastidio y levantando los brazos

**Deidara:** No me haga subir! (es lindo pero tambien sabe cuando es demasiado XD)

**Padre:** Amen!

**Todos:** VIVAAAA!!!! –salen corriendo y en la entrada el padre con el agua bendita

**Padre:** Que el señor este con vosotros…. –echándoles el agua

**Todos excepto Deidara e Hidan: **

KYAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! QUEMA!!! QUEMA!!!! ME DERRITOOOO!!! DIOS QUE DOLOR!!! –rodando y convulsionando en el piso (ya saben con espuma y todo XD)

**Itachi: **Oh Dios mío, puedo ver!! Puedo ver T-T!!! –en ese momento Konan le da un codazo en la cara- Estoy ciego!!!............ Bueno, fue lindo mientras duro –dulce sonrisa

(que exagerados no? )

**Deidara:** Ya dejen de comportarse como niños chiquitos! Aprendan de Hidan, el no se queja como ustedes! -enojado

**Hidan:** sonriendo de oreja a oreja

**Sasori:** Pero qué dem?!!

**Hidan:** Mis queridos compañeros, les pido unos minutos para ir a hacer mis necesidades, claro si ustedes me lo permiten (que educado ¬¬)

**Deidara:** Si no te preocupes, vuelve pronto corazón! –moviendo la mano

**Sasori: **Deidara -lloriqueo

Dio la vuelta y al verse solo…

**Hidan:** PUTA MADRE, ME QUEMA!! JASHIN, AYUDAME!!! NO ME TORTURES ASI!!! JODER!!! -rodando en el piso y convulsionando

----------

Por fin, la misa ha terminado, y los miembros de Akatsuki se dirigen rumbo a su querido hogar ^^

**Pein:** No podemos irnos en taxi? –mirando a Kakuzu

**Kakuzu:** NO! Sabes que caros ya están?! –mirada acusadora

**Konan:** Pero no quiero irme en camión -preocupada

**Kakuzu:** Bueno, entonces… -mirando los alrededores- Vamonos en eso… -apuntando

**Todos:** EN ESOOOOOOOOOO…?!!! –apuntado con el dedo acusador

Continuara XD


	4. Chapter 4

Entre la espesura del bosque, sorteando ramas y todo lo que se encontrara a su paso, Sasori corría desesperadamente presa del pánico, huyendo de lo que aparentaba ser su más grande temor. No avanzo mucho cuando llego a la orilla de un río, no lo pensó mucho y acumulando chakra en sus pies corrió río a bajo.

**Sasori:** No puede ser, ahí vienen!! –corriendo como loco- Están muy cerca!!

**Voces:** Ahí esta, que no escape!! –gritaban unas voces tras el

**Sasori:** Pero qué dem…!! –exclamo al ver que había llegado al borde de una gran cascada con dos estatuas de piedra a los lados (escenario donde pelean Sasuke y Naruto… no se como se llama XD)- Esta muy alto! Qué voy a hacer?! –empezaba a desesperarse (más? ¬¬)- A ver, cálmate Sasori… creo debo saltar. Bueno, vale, a la cuenta de tres… creo… -llorando

**Voces:** Ya lo tenemos!! –grito de victoria

**Sasori:** TREEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –salta- KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!! -

**SPLASH!!** (sonido del agua ¬¬)

**Kisame:** Ese cabron si se tiro –mirando hacia abajo (las voces resultaron ser Pein y los demás XD)

**Itachi:** Me debes $600.ºº -gran sonrisa

**Pein:** Pero, si solo estábamos jugando a "Las traes" –mirando igual

**Konan:** Esta muerto? –rascando su cabeza

**Itachi:** $100.ºº a que si! -contento

**Sasori:** AHHH!! –saliendo del agua violentamente- ESTOY VIVO!!! GRACIAS KAMISAMA!! TT-TT –nadando hacia una roca y subiéndose a ella

**Todos:** … -sin palabras

**Sasori:** HIJOS DE #€&%!!! QUE LES PASA?!! -sobre la roca y con cara de psicópata- QUIEN LOS MANDO?!! ESTE LUGAR ES MIO, YO LO TRABAJE!! –señalando los alrededores (4 hectáreas XD)- TODO ESTO QUE VEN AQUÍ ES MI TERENO!! –sacando un letrero y enterrándolo en la piedra (si, con solo una R)

**Letrero: Propiedad de Sasori**

**Sasori:** Si viene aquí!! Les parto su #€&%!! -completamente enloquecido XD

**Todos:** Hu…

**Sasori:** Vengan, come on!! –retándolos y corriendo en círculos- Excepto por ti Dei, tu te puedes quedar ahí…CHU!! –ahora si tranquilo y mandándole besos

**Hidan:** Como que hoy esta muy alterado verdad? –sonrisa nerviosa

**Deidara:** Tal vez por lo que paso ayer después de regresar de la misa… -mirando hacia otro lado

**Todos:** colocándose en círculo y cerrando los ojos XD

**Flash back**

**Kakuzu:** Nos iremos en eso -señalando

**Todos:** En eso?! -señalando con el dedo acusador

**Kakuzu:** Sip!! Vamos suban, o los dejo aquí -caminando

**Pein:** Pe-pe-pero Kakuzu, eso esta muy chico, además ni siquiera sabemos cuanto cobran, recuerdas que somos diez? –tomándolo del brazo

**Kakuzu:** No se preocupen por eso… esta cosa es nuestra –dentro de ella

**Todos:** Nuestra?! Cuándo la compraste? -asombrados

**Kakuzu:** Ahorita mismo! Acabo de matar al dueño -muy contento y dentro del mototaxi- Vamos, suban o se quedan… -voz seria

**Todos:** Esta bien –entrando al vehiculo- Ah! No hay espacio, estamos muy apretados!! –demasiado apretados ^o^

**Kakuzu:** Pues ni modo, aguanten hasta llegar

**Konan:** Ah! Quién me toco la bubi!! -pegada a una esquina

**Itachi:** Perdón!! No te vi!! -frente a Konan

**Sasori:** Joder Hidan!! Quita tu trasero de mi cara!! –en medio

**Deidara:** Cállate Sasori y aléjate de mi!! -junto a una ventana

**Tobi:** Tobi necesita hacer pis –junto a la otra ventana

**Pein:** NI SE TE OCURRA!! ESPERA A QUE LLEGUEMOS!! –con la cara en el parabrisas

**Kisame:** Apresúrate Kakuzu –debajo de todos ellos

**Hidan: **Hey Kisame, cuidado con mirar hacia arriba! -indignado

**Zetsu:** Que les vaya bien, **los espero en casa, **nos vemos!! -hundiéndose en el piso (que suertudo no? XD)

**Kakuzu:** Yush! Ahora si, vamonos!! –encendiendo la moto y poniéndola en marcha

Todos apretados y enojados emprenden el viaje de camino a la cueva, todo va bien hasta que llegan a un puente, súper, súper alto y antes de bajar…

**Kakuzu: **Bueno chicos… será mejor que levanten las manos e imaginen que estamos en una montaña rusa –mirando abajo con una expresión de miedo

**Todos:** Eh, por qué? –la moto se asoma a la punta del puente y –KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! KAKUZUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Kakuzu: **DESPUES NO DIGAN QUE NO HACEMOS NADA DIVERTIDO!!!!! -manos cubriendo su rostro- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Alo lejos solo se oye el rechinido de las llantas y un… KABOOOOM!! XD

**Fin flash back**

**Pein:** Ya no volveremos a hablar de eso

**Todos:** De acuerdo

**Pein: **Bueno, y como lo agarro? –mirando a Sasori sobre la piedra y corriendo en círculos mientras grita incoherencias

**Deidara:** Descuida yo lo traigo -dice para luego brincar por la cascada

**Kisame:** Ahora qué va ha hacer?

**Deidara:** desde abajo- CUAL ES TU PROBLEMA?!! DEJA DE HACER TONTERIAS Y REGRESA, NO VES QUE YA ES TARDE Y NO VOY A LLEGAR A VER EL FINAL DE MI NOVELA?!!!

**Sasori:** KYAAA!!! PERDONAME DEI, NO LO VUELVO A HACER!!

**Deidara:** DISCULPATE AHORA MISMO O SI NO!!!

**Sasori:** WAAAAA!!! DISCULPAME, DISCULPAME, DISCULPAME!! NO!! EN LA CARA NO!!! KYAAAAAA!!!!! AYUDAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Todos:** … -sin palabras, les dejo a la imaginación lo que le hacen a Saso XD

--------------En la cueva

**Hidan:** entrando a la sala y sentándose en un sillón- Ah… que agradable estar en casa, no Sa-so-ri? –en tono sacarron

**Sasori:** … -esta recostado en el sofá, todo vendado y tieso

**Hidan:** Jejeje… nunca pensé que la barbie fuera tan fuerte, gracias por la advertencia Pinocho -Sasori lo mira molesto sin que el peliblanco lo sepa ya que no se le ven ni los ojos- Y dime… tambien tiene esa fuerza… en la cama? –tono burlón, el pelirrojo no lo aguanta más y se lanza sobre el peliblanco totalmente recuperado (el amor hace milagros U.U)

**Sasori:** Ya veras maldito infeliz!! Toma esto!! –una lluvia de puñetazos le cae en la cara al peliblanco- Si llegas a tocarlo te juro que encontrare una manera de matarte!!

**Deidara:** entrando a la habitación- Qué esta sucediendo?

**Hidan:** Ah! Ayúdame Dei, Sasori se ha vuelto loco!!

**Deidara:** Aléjate de el!! –empujando a Sasori- Qué es lo que te pasa, estas loco o qué!!

**Sasori:** Deidara, tu no entiendes!! El…!! –mientras los demás entran en escena

**Pein:** Qué sucede aquí?! –tono autoritario y un poco enojado (ya era hora no?)

**Deidara:** Sasori ataco a Hidan sin razón alguna! –molesto

**Sasori:** Eso no es verdad! El empezó todo!

**Hidan:** Claro que no!! Yo solo vine a acomodarte las almohadas y luego tu me atacaste!!

**Sasori:** Eres un maldito mentiroso hijo de…!!

**Pein:** Ya basta!! Suficiente los dos!! –colocándose en medio- A ver, díganme que es lo que paso, EN REALIDAD… -mirando acusadoramente a Hidan

**Todos:** mirando preocupados

**Hidan:** Ya les dije, yo solo vine a ver como estaba y luego el me ataco!!

**Sasori:** Eso no es verdad!! Diles a ellos lo que me preguntaste maldito mentiroso cobarde y oportunista!!

**Deidara:** Ya es suficiente Sasori, admite que tu iniciaste todo!!

**Sasori:** Yo no hice nada!! Por qué no me crees Dei… -soltando unas cuantas lágrimas

**Deidara:** Por que te conozco bien y se como eres en realidad!!

**Sasori:** A si? Dime cómo soy entonces?

**Deidara:** Eres un amargado, grosero, demasiado impaciente y soberbio, alguien que solo busca la manera de aprovecharse de los demás y un insensible!! Un ser humano sin sentimientos ni emociones!!... Ah, lo olvidaba… tu no eres humano, eres una marioneta, una despreciable y horrible marioneta… -el pelirrojo se quedo como piedra al escuchar eso- Una marioneta que ni siquiera puede sentir lo que le hacen y sabes que más?… No sabes como maldigo el día en que me uní a Akatsuki y me hicieron tu compañero…

**Sasori:** Deidara… -susurro entre llanto

**Deidara:** Así que ahora hazme el favor de desaparecer por completo de mi vida… ya no quiero nada contigo… NADA!!

**Todos:** Se habían quedado estáticos a causa de todas las palabras del rubio y solo miraron preocupados a Sasori quien se quedo callado, con la cabeza baja y llorando

**Hidan:** en susurro- He ganado jodida marioneta… -mirando burlón a Sasori y ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de Itachi, Pein y Konan

**Sasori:** Entonces… eso es lo que piensas de mi? Tanto así me odias ahora? –sin mirar

**Deidara:** Así es… te odio más que a cualquier cosa.

Sasori permanecía de la misma forma y en su cabeza solo resonaban las palabras de rubio… en ese momento sintió como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón, era cierto, el no sentía dolor alguno pero a cambio sus emociones eran mucho más fuertes.

**Itachi:** S-Sasori… ven, vamos afuera… -acercándose al pelirrojo y tomando un brazo

**Konan:** Si, vamos, necesitas aire fresco… -acercándose y tomándole el otro brazo

**Sasori:** NO!! DEJENME!! –empujando a Konan e Itachi, corrió hacia Deidara y lo tomo de ambos brazos- Mírame a los ojos y dime que me odias y que no me amas así como yo te amo!! –los demás lo miraron asombrados- Así es!! Yo te amo, me enamore pedidamente de ti!! Me gusta todo de ti, tu cabello, tus ojos, tú forma de ser, tu sonrisa, tu voz, tu cuerpo y tus labios… aquellos que jamás he tenido la dicha de sentir sobre los míos… Te amo y te seguiré amando por el resto de mi vida!!

**Deidara:** De qué estas hablando?! Suéltame, estas loco!!

**Sasori:** Si, estoy loco, pero la locura que hoy invade mi cuerpo es por el amor que te tengo y siempre tendré hacia ti. Ahora, mírame y repíteme que no me amas, dime que no me amas despues de este beso…

**Deidara:** Qué…?!!

Sasori unió los labios del rubio con los suyos, los labios del rubio era lo más maravilloso que había probado en su vida, eran dulces, suaves… exquisitos… al principio Deidara intento zafarse pero luego cedió y el beso se prolongo más, haciendo que los demás se quedaran más que sorprendidos y a Hidan sacando fuego hasta por las orejas. Una vez terminado el beso…

**Sasori:** Ahora dime… dime que no me amas…

**Deidara:** Yo... –se separo bruscamente del pelirrojo y

_**PLAM!!**_

**Deidara:** TE ODIO!! ERES UN ESTUPIDO!! JAMAS VUELVAS A HACER ESO O TE PESARA, ME OISTE IDIOTA!! –el rubio le había propinado una bofetada al pelirrojo volteándole la cara

**Pein:** Deidara, cálmate por favor!! Sasori estas bien?!!

**Sasori:** Jeje, ya entiendo… -regresando el rostro y soltando lágrimas, no sentía dolor, pero la acción del rubio le hirió más su ya lastimado corazón- Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí… Será mejor que me vaya… -dándose la vuelta

**Pein:** Espera, a dónde vas? No te vayas, ya veras que todo se…

**Hidan:** Déjalo, si se quiere ir que se vaya… -miro a Deidara- Estaba esperando el momento oportuna para esto, pero con lo que ha pasado ya no puedo contenerme más… -acercándose a Deidara quien lo miraba confundido

**Pein:** De qué coño estas hablando Hidan? -enojado

**Hidan:** De esto… -se arrodillo frente a Deidara y saco una pequeña caja- Deidara… -la abrió- Te casarías conmigo? –dijo mostrándole un hermoso anillo de oro y diamantes

**Sasori:** Eh? C-casarse…? –comenzó a llorar más y más y los demás se quedaron mudos para luego miraron al rubio

**Deidara:** Es enserio? –al borde del llanto e Hidan le asintió sonriendo- KYAAA!!! CALARO QUE SI MI AMOR!!! TE AMO HIDAN!! –lanzándose sobre el peliblanco

**Sasori:** … -agacho la cabeza y les dio la espalda- Deidara… -este lo miro- Te deseo de todo corazón… que seas muy feliz… junto a la persona que en realidad amas… -sin nada más salio corriendo de la cueva hasta perderse en la oscuridad de la noche

**Pein:** Sasori espera!! Regresa!! –corriendo detrás del pelirrojo junto con los demás dejando a Hidan y Deidara solos

**Hidan:** Gracias Deidara, no sabes lo feliz que me haces –colocándole e anillo

**Deidara:** No seas tonto, sabes que te amo…

**Hidan:** Me alegra escuchar eso… -acercándose a los labios del rubio- Te amo…

Beso al chico quien correspondió placenteramente al beso pero se vio en la necesidad de romperlo al sentir algo mojar su rostro y alejo al rubio

**Hidan:** Pero qué…?! Deidara, estas llorando…

**Deidara:** … -tocando sus mejillas y confirmando lo dicho

**Hidan:** T-te sucede algo? –pregunto con fingida preocupación

**Deidara:** L-lo siento… no se que me paso… -agacho la cabeza y seco sus lágrimas, Hidan lo abrazo y el rubio hundió su rostro entre la ropa del otro, abrazándolo fuertemente

**Hidan:** _Maldición! Espero y no vaya a regresar a la normalidad, al menos no hasta después de la noche de bodas_… -pensó y rió levemente ante sus pensamientos

**Povs Deidara**

_¿Qué esta pasando? ¿Por qué estoy llorando?_

_¿A caso es por la felicidad de saber que Hidan tambien me ama?_

_Si, eso debe ser… estoy feliz, más que feliz... pero…_

_Entonces… ¿Por qué siento que estoy haciendo algo incorrecto?_

_¿Qué esta pasándome… siento un pequeño dolor en el corazón… por qué?_

**Fin Povs Deidara**

Continuara XD

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**Pobre Saso, creo que fui muy mala con el TT-TT pero bueno… review :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!! **

**Kyaaaaa!! Estoy muy contenta, veo que mi fic tiene buena aceptación, lo que me anima a continuar XD (nuevamente, gomen por la demora)**

**Contesto algunos reviews^^**

**Usagi-Dei: Etto… no le digas así a mi lindo Dei pliz jejeje ññu y bueno, tal vez si le dieran otro golpe regresaría a la normalidad pero… bueno ya veras XD**

**Yukiko soi io: Hidan, por supuesto que no ama a Deidara, solo esta aprovechando esta situación porque lo ve como un divertido juguete… y para joder gente^^**

**En general: Si, ya se que fui muy mala con Danna, perdónenme pero era necesario para continuar con la historia XD y por lo de la boda no se preocupen, les espera una gran sorpresa que no se imaginan :D**

**Bueno, no les fastidio más con pura habladuría… que disfruten la conti…**

**Ah, y por cierto, debido a problemas que he tenido con las emociones (son obvias verdad U.U) cambie el formato del fic (en lo personal me parece que le quita lo divertido, pero en fin…)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Cap. 5**

**Povs Sasori**

_¿Cómo llegamos a todo esto? ¿Cómo un simple golpe pudo cambiar tanto las cosas?_

_Jamás pensé que algo como esto pudiera haber pasado…_

_¡¡Maldito Hidan, el tiene la culpa de todo lo que esta pasando, el tiene la culpa de que Deidara ahora me odie!!_

_Maldito… ¡¡ojala y que muy pronto te mueras…!!_

_No… en realidad yo fui el culpable. Yo tuve la culpa de que ahora… si no me hubiera dejado llevar por las estupideces de ese bastardo esto no hubiera pasado, pero el hubiera no existe…_

_Lo hecho, hecho esta y ya nada puede cambiarlo. No supe controlarme y he aquí las consecuencias…_

_Si tan solo te hubiera escuchado en aquel momento… cuando me dijiste…_

"…_Danna, deténgase por favor…"_

_Deidara, mi pupilo, mi tierno rubio… perdóname por haber sido un idiota…_

**Fin Povs Sasori**

**Sasori:** Deidara… -susurraba sentado sobre una roca junto a un lago- Deidara… -las lágrimas empezaban a salir

**Pein:** Sasori...? –el aludido volvió la cabeza- Esto… yo… Estas bien?

**Sasori:** Cómo quiere que este? El amor de mi vida se va a casar con otro y todo por mi culpa… si, debo sentirme bien por eso… -tono sarcástico

**Pein:** …-mirando serio- Perdón, yo no me refería a eso… -acercándose y colocando su mano sobre su hombro- Regresemos a la cueva, le pediremos a Konan que haga la cena y despues… no se, si quieres… –mirando a los lados- Te ayudaremos a buscar una forma de regresar a Deidara a la normalidad… qué te parece? -sonriendo

**Sasori:** En serio? –sorprendido y Pein le asiente con la cabeza

**Pein: **Sip! Veras, no debo hacer distinciones entre miembros pero… aquí entre nos, Hidan no me agrada mucho que digamos y además… creo que se ha pasado de la raya… todo este tiempo he fingido que no me importa pero, ahora que me pongo a pensar… Qué pasara el día en que Deidara vuelva a ser como era antes y se entere de que se ha casado con Hidan? No quiero… -agacha un poco la mirada- Ver sufrir a... la rubia… -

**Sasori:** Ehhhh?! Ay líder-san, despues de todo tiene corazón… -tono burlón

**Pein:** N-no digas tonterías! –sonrojado- Es solo que…!

**Sasori:** Descuide, muchas gracias, en verdad se lo agradeceré… -mirando y sonriendo tiernamente

**Pein:** …-lo observa y luego le da la espalda- D-de nada… -pequeña hemorragia nasal U.U- Dios… por qué de tantos tuve que escoger a tipos tan atractivos? –susurrando

**Sasori:** Eh? Líder-san, dijo algo? –levantándose de la roca

**Pein:** No… mejor regresemos… -camina rumbo a la cueva seguido por Sasori

-------------

**Kakuzu:** Zzzzz…dinero, dinero, dinero…zzzzz… -durmiendo y babeando en uno de los muebles de la sala (si las peleas no se tratan de dinero, a el ni le interesan XD)

**Tobi:** Itachi-san… de verdad funcionará?

**Itachi:** Claro que si! Te lo digo yo que soy Uchiha Itachi…Un Uchiha jamás se equivoca… -tono soberbio y apareciendo junto con el enmascarado por detrás del sofá

**Tobi:** Bueno, aquí tienes… Tobi ser buen chico… -tono bajito

**Itachi:** Si, si, lo que tu digas… -agarrando una bolsa de papel la cual infla- Jejejeje… estas listo Tobi? –el otro asiente- Bueno, a la cuenta de tres… uno, dos tres!! –

**BOOM!!!!!!** (sonido de la bolsa al estallar)

**Kakuzu:** KYAAAAAAA!!!!! –salta del sofá y sale corriendo

**Tobi e Itachi:** JAJAJAJAJAJA!!!!!

**Tobi:** Jajajaja!! Tenias razón Itachi-san!! –riendo sonoramente

**Itachi:** Jejeje… Oye Tobi… -el otro lo mira- Tobi no escucho! -cara llena de preocupación

**Tobi:** … -una gota cae por detrás de su cabeza

**Pein:** Ah, Itachi, Tobi, que bueno que los encuentro! –entrando a la sala junto con Sasori- Qué están haciendo? –al ver a Itachi abrazado de Tobi y llorando- Bueno no importa… vengan aquí –entrando al comedor y los demás lo siguen

**Itachi:** Y ahora que paso? –viendo a Sasori

**Pein:** Nada, solo vamos a hacer que Deidara vuelva a la normalidad y regrese con Sasori… verdad Saso?! –el aludido todo sonrojado

**Itachi y Tobi:** Vale!

**Tobi:** Pero cómo lo haremos? –mira al pelirrojo- Qué quieres que hagamos?

**Sasori:** Esto… yo no lo se… no tengo idea… Líder-san? –mira a Pein

**Pein:** Yo tampoco… pensé que ustedes lo solucionarían todo… -sonrisa nerviosa

**Todos:** Awwwwww… -agachan la cabeza

**Itachi:** Lo tengo! –todos lo miran- Ya se que haremos… -sonrisa de oreja a oreja

**Todos:** Qué? –mirada interrogante

**Itachi:** Sasori le llevara una serenata… así le demostraras tu amor y tal vez recuerde lo mucho que se querían y regrese contigo –dándole pequeños codazos al pelirrojo

**Sasori:** Tu crees? –el pelinegro asiente- Podría funcionar, solo que antes de todo esto, yo nunca le dije lo que sentía por el, ni el a mi… -agacha un poco la mirada

**Pein:** No te preocupes, ya veras que si funcionara, te lo aseguro!

**Itachi:** Entonces, que estamos esperando? Vamos de una vez! –levantándose

**Sasori:** P-pero son las tres de la mañana… -levantándose

**Pein y Tobi:** Eso no importa, vamos!! –

Los cuatro salen del comedor mientras planean como ejecutar su ingenioso plan.

------------

Mientras tanto, Deidara se encontraba en su habitación, sentado en la cama y mirando por una de las ventanas. No podía dormir… por un lado, las palabras del pelirrojo sonaban en su cabeza y por otro, la propuesta que le había hecho Hidan.

**Deidara:** Hidan me ha pedido que me case con el… debería estar feliz, no es así? –se preguntaba a si mismo- Pero entonces, por qué sigo sintiéndome extraño?

Estaba confundido, el _amaba_ a Hidan, pero en su interior algo le decía que no era así, que estaba cometiendo un error, no sabia el por qué de todo lo que sentía ahora…

_¡¡Yo te amo, me enamore pedidamente de ti!! ¡¡Te amo y te seguiré amando por el resto de mi vida!!_

Las palabras inundaban su cabeza e inconcientemente las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas nuevamente y antes de que pudiera secarlas la imagen de Sasori llego a su mente produciéndole un gran dolor en la cabeza y haciendo que cayera al suelo.

**Deidara:** Ahhhhh!! –llevo sus manos a los lados de su cabeza y cerro fuertemente los ojos

**----------Flash back----------**

- Danna, quiero comer un helado… -decía mientras caminaba y miraba dentro de una heladería

- Un helado? –se detuvo y miro dentro del puesto- Pero Dei, tenemos una misión, lo recuerdas? No tenemos tiempo para eso… -miro al rubio

- Por favor… -le dijo con cara de perrito abandonado

- Esta bien… pero uno barato, no traigo mucho dinero –caminando hacia el lugar junto con el rubio quien estaba más que contento

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- La lluvia no parara hasta mañana, mejor descansemos aquí… -dijo mientras se acercaba al rubio- Nn? Qué sucede? –

- Eh? No, no es nada… -sonrió de manera un tanto forzada y por fuera de la pequeña cueva un gran relámpago ilumino el cielo haciendo que el menor brincara y se aferrara al cuerpo del pelirrojo

- Deidara… le tienes miedo a los rayos…? -el chico escondió su rostro entre las ropas del otro y se aferro mas a el, Sasori noto como algo lentamente humedecía su capa, no necesito más para confirmar sus dudas- No tengas miedo… estoy aquí, yo no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase… -abrazo tiernamente al rubio y acaricio su cabeza. Odiaba sentirse vulnerable y más el tenerle miedo a un simple rayo, era patético, se avergonzaba de si mismo, pero, al sentir el abrazo dejo de temblar y llorar, se sentía seguro y feliz

- Gracias Danna… -le dijo en susurro

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Danna, apresúrese! –hablaba el rubio fuera de la habitación del Akasuna

- Ya voy, ya voy… -decía el pelirrojo- Ya estoy listo –abriendo la puerta

- Ya era hora, por qué tardo demasiado? –

- Es que no encontraba el peine… -sonrío

- Ah… si, como sea, ya vámonos o Pein se enojara mucho –dándose la vuelta para que el pelirrojo no notara su sonrojo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Ahh… mejor me voy a mi habitación –el rubio

- No te quedaras a ver quién gana? -pregunto el pelinegro

- No, además Sasori ganará… -dijo orgulloso y sonriente- Ese masoquista no es rival para el… -

- Deidara!!!! –grito Sasori, el rubio giro la cabeza y solo vio el cuerpo de Hidan acercándose a gran velocidad, Sasori le había dado una patada tan fuerte que lo saco volando pero no se fijo hacia donde lo hizo

- AHHHH!!!! –grito el rubio al recibir de lleno el golpe con el cuerpo del peliblanco

**------------End Flash back------------**

Los recuerdos se mostraban cortadamente, había entreabierto los ojos, respiraba agitadamente y un sudor frió recorría su cuerpo. La cabeza le dolía, estaba mareado y por momentos se perdía…

**Deidara:** Qué esta pasando?! Qué es todo esto?! –decía mientras seguía tirado en el piso boca abajo y miles y miles de recuerdos venían a su mente hasta el grado de no poder soportarlo más- por favor… BASTA!! –termino por gritar con todas sus fuerzas

Abrió los ojos repentinamente, lentamente se incorporo hasta quedar sentado y miro por todos los rincones de la habitacion mientras trataba de normalizar su respiración.

**Deidara:** Qué fue todo eso?... –susurro entre llanto- No entiendo… yo… agh!! –su cabeza aun dolía y se sentía cansado- Mejor me voy a dormir… -se levanto y se tiro en la cama, sin embargo, antes de quedarse dormido…

_**Dum, dum, dum, dum, dan**_**…** (Imaginen que es música )

**Deidara:** Que es eso? –se levanto y abrió la puerta- Perece que viene de la sala…

Camino hasta la sala y cuando entro se quedo literalmente congelado…

**Pein:** Ahí esta! Ahora Saso! –elevando la música a todo lo que da

**Sasori:** vestido de pantalón de mezclilla, gorra blanca, tenis blancos, camisa negra y lleno de gargantillas de oro- Modélame así, dame ahora tú mejor… -cantando y bailando sensualmente XD

**Pein, Itachi y Tobi:** Pose, pose, pose, pose, pose, pose, pose… -vestidos de igual forma que el pelirrojo y bailando estilo break dance (no pude resistirme U.U)

**Sasori:** Vívetelo así, dame ahora tu mejor… -dando vueltas

**Pein: Itachi y Tobi:** Pose, pose, pose, pose, pose, pose, pose… -haciendo poses (eeeee!! u¬¬)

**Deidara:** ……… -tic nervioso en el ojo

El ruido era tal que levantaron a todos los demás, bueno casi todos.

**Konan:** Que están haciendo?! –vestida en un baby doll rojo y negro

**Zetsu:** …… -una gota cae por detrás de su cabeza mientras ve bailar a los otros

**Kisame:** I-Itachi-san…? –no se la cree

**Sasori:** deja de bailar y cantar- Deidara… ya se que es muy tarde y que te desperté pero… me he vestido así y me he aprendido la letra de esta canción solo para ti, para demostrarte el amor que siento por ti… por favor no te cases con Hidan… -mira suplicante al rubio

Konan y los otros miran interrogantes al rubio ya que ha agachado la cabeza y se ha quedado estático, sin mover ni un músculo y susurrando cosas que nadie es capas de escuchar.

**Pein, Itachi y Tobi:** se quedan quietos y en espera de la respuesta del chico

**Sasori:** Deidara…? –da unos pasos hacia el frente

**Deidara:** levanta la mirada de golpe- SON LAS CUATRO DE LA MAÑANA, LA CABEZA ME DUELE Y ESTOY MUY CANSADO!! QUIEN LES DA EL DERECHO DE VENIR AQUÍ Y DESPERTAR A TODO MUNDO CON ESA MUSICA TAN ESCANDALOSA?!! QUE LES PASA!! –lleno de ira

**Itachi:** C-cálmate, solo queríamos… -Deidara lo fulmina con la mirada

**Deidara:** No estoy de humor para sus jueguitos, así que largo de mi vista y déjenme dormir!! –afila los ojos- Tienen tres segundos para correr… uno, dos…

Los cuatro salen despavoridos de la cueva y se pierden entre la maleza del bosque mientras que Konan, Zetsu y Kisame se quedan con una cara de WTF! Y miran disimuladamente al rubio quien esta más que alebrestado.

**Deidara:** Qué?! -enojado

**Konan:** Nada… -sonríe nerviosa

------------

**Sasori:** Sabia que esto no era buena idea! –se tira boca abajo en el césped

**Tobi:** Sasori-san, no llore, ya vera que todo se va a solucionar… -tratando de consolarlo

**Pein e Itachi:** ……… -callados y con la cabeza baja

**Sasori: **Ahora qué voy a hacer?! De seguro me va a odiar más… -llorando

**Itachi:** Perdona, yo tuve la culpa… -tono triste

**Sasori:** No, tu solo quisiste ayudarme al igual que ustedes… -mirando a Pein y a Tobi- Gracias de todos modos… -sigue llorando

--------------

Al día siguiente…

**Konan:** Bueno, ya nos vamos… -en la entrada de la cueva

**Tobi:** Hi!! Cuídense y vuelvan pronto!! –sonriendo y despidiéndose eufórico

**Kakuzu: **Si, si y… CUIDADITO CON AGARRARME DINERO!!... Nos vemos… -

**Zetsu y Kisame:** Bueno, nos vemos…

Tenían una misión que cumplir y como tres de los miembros que se suponía irían a esa misión no estaban pues no había más remedio, las parejas se mezclaron y aunque era la primera vez que sucedía algo así decidieron buscarle el lado positivo, al menos tendrían la oportunidad de ver las habilidades del otro. Sin más, ambas parejas partieron.

Despues de aquello, Sasori, Itachi y Pein habían desaparecido, solo Tobi regreso a la cueva y aunque Konan quiso averiguar en dónde andaban esos tres, Tobi le negó cualquier información ya que según el era una promesa, y las promesas no se rompen. En fin, ese día Deidara, Hidan y Tobi se quedaron solos en la cueva, pero ninguno se percato de que alguien los vigilaba… muchos para ser exactos…

**Sombra 1:** Cuatro se han ido, supongo que quedan seis…

**Sombra 2:** Si, pero nosotros somos 300, acabaremos con ellos…

**Sombra 3:** (este es el líder) Bien, atacaremos a mi señal… recuerden, NO MERCY… no dejen a ninguno vivo… este día los Akatsukis caerán… -rostro lleno de maldad

Continuara XD

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Yush! Así acabamos el cap 5, bueno espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que el pan de esta editora son los reviews, no se olviden de dejar uno XD (si es que quieren la conti¬¬) por fa :3**

**Bien, cuídense mucho y nos vemos in the next cap! (tratare de subirlo este jueves o viernes) bye, bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow!! No tardo ni un día y ya habían dejado reviews (que emoción XD)**

**Y bueno, lo prometido es deuda^^ aquí tienen la conti… contesto algunos reviews:**

**Your Master: **No hay de que, que bueno que te gusto, pero no lo se, tengo que pensarlo muy bien, ya se que a ti te encanto pero ten presente que no a todos les gustan las mismas perversiones que a ti querida amiga XD pero descuida, si publico esa historia en otra pagina te aviso Bye^^

**S4Itin: **jajaja!! Perdona por matarte pero al menos reviviste jajaja!! XD Y si, yo también me mate de la risa imaginando como se verían bailando y cantando… y no te preocupes por saso y los demás, ellos estarán bien^^ (creo ~o~)

**Lyan: **tienes razón con respecto a Hidan, pero… aun así me gusta XD

**En general: **no teman de las sombras… les aseguro que no va a pasar nada malo (sigues pensando eso Danna?¬¬) y bueno, al menos logre dejarles con la duda ¡¡muajajaja!! No, en serio, tal vez sea demasiado obvio quien es el líder de ellas (las sombras :D) 

**Bueno, ahora si el fic…**

**¡¡…Que lo disfruten…!!**

**Cap.- 6**

**Tobi:** Hidan, y ahora que hacemos? –pregunto inocentemente

**Hidan:** Joder! No vengas a fastidiarme… anda a hacer algo, tu solo –dijo cruelmente sin apartar la vista de su programa favorito… _Difícil, de creer_… (Kyaaaaa!! Te amo Sergio!! jem, jem… sigamos con el fic ¬//¬ )

**Tobi:** Hmp! Me gusta más cuando actúas para engañar a Sempai –dijo mientras salía de la sala

**Hidan:** Si, si, lo que digas… -mirando la tv- Coño, no le he rezado a Jashin-sama… desde que empecé a actuar para la rubia no he tenido tiempo… descuida Jashin-sama, te daré 1000 sacrificios entre hoy, mañana y pasado mañana, en serio… -hablaba consigo mismo hasta que el ruido de su estomago lo interrumpió- Tengo hambre… Deidara!! –grito pero nadie respondió- Deidara!! –grito una vez más

**Deidara:** Qué sucede? –entrando a la sala

**Hidan:** Pu… Digo, tengo hambre… podrías prepararme algo de comer? –dijo de forma tierna pero luego un pensamiento hizo que sonriera y lo mirara un tanto extraño

**Deidara:** Hidan, qué sucede? En qué piensas? –al notar la forma en que lo miraba

**Hidan:** En que… -se acerco al rubio- Estamos solos… -lo tomo de la cintura- Podríamos aprovechar el tiempo… no crees? –ronroneo en su cuello

**Deidara:** Ammm… -gimió levemente- No se de que me hablas… -tratando de separarse- Además no estamos solos… esta Tobi, recuerdas?

**Hidan:** Hmp! –se quejo y lo soltó para sentarse nuevamente en el sillón dándole la espalda- Tengo hambre… -dijo cortante, se había dado cuenta de que no llegaría a nada- Puedo esperar un poco más… -dijo a lo bajito y sonrió de forma maliciosa

**Deidara:** … -no le dijo nada más y se fue- Y ahora qué hice? –murmuro mientras entraba a la cocina- Hoy no me siento muy bien… -agacho la cabeza

**Tobi:** Sempai, qué sucede, le paso algo? -en la mesa y comiendo una galleta

**Deidara:** Eh? No, no pasa nada… -tomando asiento- Tobi, dónde están Pein y los demás? –pregunto y el enmascarado dejo de comer

**Tobi:** Es un secreto, no puedo decirte… nada más puedo decirte que vendrán en la tarde… creo… -concluyo y siguió comiendo

**Deidara:** Ni modo… -miro a otro lado y luego regreso la mirada- Tobi, quieres ayudarme a cocinar? –pregunto con una sonrisa

**Tobi:** SI SEMPAI!! –eufórico

-------------

Fuera de la cueva…

**Líder:** Prepárense, pronto atacaremos… Solo un poco más…

**Sombras:** Yes sir!

---------------

En otro lugar (a 300 kilómetros aprox. XD)

**Sasori:** Ammm… dónde estoy…? –abriendo los ojos y tratando de sentarse

Su vista se vuelve clara lentamente y cuando lo hace, se ve junto a un gran lago y a cada lado de sus piernas, Pein e Itachi, tirados boca abajo y roncando.

**Sasori:** Itachi, líder-san, despierten –los mueve con los pies

**Itachi:** Mmmm… cinco minutos más… -cubriendo su cabeza con su capa

**Pein:** Konan, ahora no… no tengo ganas…-dando una vuelta

**Sasori:** Despierten, nos roban!! –voz de desesperado

**Pein e Itachi:** Dónde?!! –levantándose de golpe

**Sasori:** Era broma –ríe- Dónde estamos? –mira a los dos

**Pein:** Junto a un lago -mirando a los lados- Y en el bosque… -mira a Sasori

**Itachi:** Oh que inteligente… -tono sarcástico- Dónde estamos y cómo llegamos aquí?

**Sasori: **Esto… pues… recuerdan lo que hicimos anoche? –mirada interrogante

**Itachi y Pein:** ladean la cabeza para pensar y luego- Si, lo recuerdo perfectamente!

**Itachi:** No quiero hablar de eso… -sonrojado

**Pein:** Yo tampoco… -igual que el pelinegro

**Sasori:** Ni yo… -levantándose- Bueno, será mejor que volvamos… -caminando y los otros lo siguen

**Pein:** Un momento! Y Tobi?! Dios, hemos perdido a Tobi!! TOBI!! –llorando

**Sasori:** No líder, el no vino…

**Pein:** Ah bueno… -sonrisa

Los tres empezaron a caminar sin tener idea de a dónde ir y lo peor de todo, sin imaginar que sus compañeros pronto serian atacados…

-------------

En la cueva…

**Kakashi:** Ya casi es hora, diles que se preparen…-desde el árbol- Por fin, despues de tanto tiempo de búsqueda, por fin los tenemos… -mirando a los otros (si, Kakashi-sensei!! XD)

**Grupo de ANBUS:** Si Kakashi-sama!

Mientras tanto, dentro de la cueva, Hidan se había quedado dormido en el sofá y Tobi y Deidara estaban en la cocina, sin percatarse del ataque que pronto recibirían.

**Tobi:** Mmm… se ve delicioso! Quién le enseño a cocinar?! –viendo dentro de la olla

**Deidara:** Bueno, pase mucho tiempo solo y tuve que aprender a cocinar para mi… -toma una cucharada y se la da al enmascarado- Qué tal esta saliendo? –

**Tobi:** tomando la cuchara- Sempai… se acuerda de su pasado, pero no recuerda nada de lo que ha vivido con Sasori-san?

**Deidara:** …… -se quedo mudo al instante

**Tobi:** Sempai, esta bien? –mirada preocupada (por debajo de la mascara)- Esto… mmm! Esta delicioso! –al darse cuenta de la reacción de rubio trato de arreglar la situación- Solo falta ponerlo a calentar, verdad? -sonriendo

**Deidara:** Eh?! A si, solo eso le falta… -respondió- Ayúdame a cargar la olla… -la pusieron encima de la estufa y prendieron el quemador- Bueno, ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que este listo… -dijo sonriendo

**Tobi:** Y qué haremos con el pavo?

**Deidara:** Ah es cierto! Hay que meterlo al horno… Tobi, abre el horno…

**Tobi:** Ya voy!! –abrió el horno y espero hasta que el rubio se acercara con el pavo

**Deidara:** metiendo la bandeja con el pavo- Tobi, prende…

**Tobi:** Si!! –prende el calentador del horno con el rubio aun dentro (es un horno grande)

**Deidara:** Ay!! Tobi casi me quemas!! –dándole manotazos en la cabeza

**Tobi:** Perdón, perdón! –cubriendo su cabeza- Sempai, los guantes! –señalando

**Deidara:** Mis guantes de cocina!! –corre y los saca del horno- Ahhhh!! –los suelta ya que están en llamas

**Tobi y Deidara:** KYAAAA!!! SE QUEMA MI CASA, SE QUEMA MI CASA!! AYUDA!! –corriendo en círculos (en realidad están en una esquina con una pequeña llama XD)

**Hidan:** Qué coño pasa aquí?! –entrando rápidamente

Mientras tanto, fuera de la cueva…

**ANBU 2:** Hay mucho silencio… estarán durmiendo?

**Kakashi:** No creo… supongo que ya es hora, bajen y quédense alrededor de la entrada –brinca frente la entrada y les hace señales a los otros, los cuales rápidamente obedecen- Estén alerta… -los otros asienten

Adentro…

**Deidara:** HIDAN CUIDADO, SE QUEMA LA CASA!! –señalando los guantes

**Tobi:** NO QUIERO MORIR, AUN NO HE AMADO!! –llorando detrás del rubio

**Hidan:** cerca de los guantes- Joder!! Por esta cosita están llorando?! Mmp! –patea los guantes y estos caen junto a los tanques de gas- Que pendejo… -susurro

**Deidara y tobi:** Adiós mundo cruel… -abrazados y llorando

Fuera de la cueva…

**Kakashi:** Ahora, ataquen!! –frente a la entrada- AHHHH!!! –corriendo para entrar

_**KABOOM!!**_

**Deidara:** Cof, cof, cof… Tobi, Hidan, están bien?! –todo chamuscado y tirado en el suelo, los otros levantan la mano

**Kakashi:** Era una trampa!! –chamuscado- No importa a taquen!!

**ANBUS:** AHHHHH!!! –entrando a los vestigios de cueva

**Hidan:** Pero qué…?! –levantándose- Demonios! Tobi, Deidara, nos atacan!!

**Tobi:** Qué?! Maldición!! –levantándose para pelear

**Deidara:** No puede ser!! No se pelear!! -asustado

**Hidan:** Qué?! No jodas!! –esquivando algunos kunais

**Tobi:** Descuide sempai, escóndase!! –haciendo lo mismo que Hidan- Son demasiados!! –

**Kakashi:** Solo hay tres!! Acábenlos!! –lanzando kunais y algunas bombas de humo

**Hidan:** No son nada para mi!! Ya verán!! –estirando su oz

Los 300 enemigos entraban y atacaban sin piedad, el Jashinista lanzo su gran oz, atravesando a algunos de los enemigos, Tobi utilizaba tanto el taijutsu como el genjutsu logrando derrotar algunos cuantos, mientras Deidara se escondió en una de las habitaciones.

**Deidara:** Por qué tenia que pasar esto ahora?! Dónde están los demás?! –daba vueltas en la habitación mientras los otros dos Akatsukis peleaban ferozmente

**ANBU 8:** Kakashi-sama, falta uno!!

**Kakashi:** Debe estar escondido!! Sigan peleando yo lo buscare!! –alejándose

**Tobi:** Eh?! NO!! –tratando de seguirlo- MALDICION!! DEJENME!! SEMPAI!! –trato de seguirlo pero los enemigos se lo impedían, se agrupaban y atacaban

Mientras Hidan y Tobi peleaban con los 200 ANBUS que quedaban, Kakashi había logrado descender hasta donde estaban las habitaciones. Una por una rompía las puertas, le faltaban dos y lo que parecía ser una pequeña bodega.

**Deidara:** Oh no, ahí viene!! –se pego lo mas que pudo a la pared y luego se dejo caer- No… -susurro y tapo con sus manos sus orejas al escuchar el crujir de la madera más y más cerca- Ayúdenme… -cerro los ojos

_**TRASH!!**_ (sonido de la puerta)

**Kakashi:** Ahí estas… -sonrió y se acerco poco a poco- Por que te escondes? No me digas que ahora eres un cobarde… -a dos pasos de el

**Deidara:** …… -tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y tiritaba, luego rodeo su cuerpo con ambos brazos- Ayúdenme… -susurro y unas pequeñas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas hasta caer al suelo

**Kakashi:** No importa, mi misión es eliminarte y eso voy a hacer… descuida, será rápido y sin dolor… -dijo cruelmente (no tanto)

**Deidara: **Eh? –lentamente abrió los ojos y levanto un poco su mirada- Por favor… no me hagas daño… -suplico lo que sorprendió al peliplata

**Kakashi:** Pero qué demonios…?! –lo miro confundido- Lo siento, pero no tengo otra opcion… -dio un brinco para alejarse y comenzó a formar sellos con las manos

Pronto, Deidara sintió como su cuerpo era atado por hilos de chakra impidiéndole moverse y poniéndolo de pie. Los hilos poco a poco ejercían presión en su cuerpo produciéndole dolor y cortándole un poco la respiración.

**Deidara:** A-yuda, Ayúden-me… –decía bajito por la falta de aire y tratando de soltarse

**Kakashi:** Pondré fin a esto… dile adiós a tus compañeros… -haciendo el sello final

**Deidara:** SASORI AYUDAME!!!! –grito cerrando los ojos

_**BOOM!!!**_ (explosión)

**Hidan:** AHHHHH!!!!! –grito al ser empujado por una gran nube de polvo

**Tobi:** SEMPAI!! –del mismo modo que el peliblanco

--------------

**Pein:** Ahhh… espero que ya casi lleguemos… -decía con desgane mientras caminaba arrastrando los pies sobre un pequeño cerro

**Itachi:** Cuando llegue, lo primero que haré es dormir… -

**Pein:** iuuuu!! Por lo menos deberías bañarte… -mirando con asco al pelinegro

**Sasori:** Ya cállense, llevan más de tres horas quejándose… además… -paro en seco

**Pein:** Mmmm? Qué sucede? Por qué te quedas así? –volteando hacia el pelirrojo

**Sasori:** Este lugar lo conozco, ya casi llegamos! –dijo sonriente

**Itachi:** Tienes razón! Estamos cerca! –avanzando unos pasos- Oigan… no sienten un olor a quemado? –los demás huelen el aire- De dónde viene?

**Pein:** De la cueva… -dijo pálido y apuntando el lugar (desde donde están pueden verla)

Al mirar a donde Pein había señalado se quedaron de igual forma, la cueva estaba totalmente destruida, había cuerpos por doquier y algunas llamas que no se habían apagado… un completo desastre. Sin pensarlo mucho corrieron hasta el lugar.

**Pein:** Qué es esto?! –mirando lo que había a sus pies

**Itachi:** Son ANBUS! Los han atacado!

**Sasori:** Deidara… -susurro y rápidamente se puso a buscar entre los escombros

**Itachi:** Aquí esta Tobi! -debajo de una roca

**Pein:** Y aquí Hidan! –entre piedras y cuerpos

**Sasori: **Deidara, dónde esta Deidara?!! –buscando como loco- Deidara, Deidara!! –moviendo rocas y soltando lagrimas

**Hidan:** Esta muerto… -dijo recuperando el sentido- Nos atacaron por sorpresa…

**Sasori:** Qué?! No, eso no es verdad!!

**Tobi:** N-no esta muerto… -el pelirrojo miro al enmascarado- Lo tienen prisionero…

**Pein e Itachi:** mirando a Sasori preocupados

**Sasori:** No puede ser… hay que ir a buscarlo!!

**Hidan:** Olvídalo pinocho, el que se queda atrás, se queda atrás… -tratando de levantarse- Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando te atrapan… te interrogan, te torturan hasta que hables y…

**Sasori:** CALLATE!! –le da un golpe y una vez en el suelo comienza a golpearlo

**Pein e Itachi:** Sasori, calma, calma!! –sujetándolo

**Sasori:** Déjenme, suéltenme!! –mira a Hidan- Esto es por tu culpa, tu tienes la culpa de todo!! Deberías estar muerto!! No!! Debieron haberte capturado a ti!!

**Hidan:** A mi no me reclames nada!! Además miren quien habla!! Te fuiste recuerdas?! Lo dejaste solo!! –levantándose mientras el pelirrojo se queda quieto y baja la mirada

**Pein:** Hidan, ya basta!! –fulmina con la mirada al Jashinista- No es momento de pelear, lo importante ahora es sanar sus heridas… y luego ir tras ellos!! –mira al pelirrojo y suspira- De dónde eran?

**Hidan:** De Konoha… -sin mirarlo

**Pein:** Bien, tratare de hacer contacto con los otros… Itachi, busca entre los escombros algo de medicamentos y ayuda a Tobi y a Hidan… luego, nos prepararemos para salir… Y cuando los encontremos… atacaremos sin piedad, no dejaremos a nadie vivo… haremos lo mismo que hicieron con nosotros… -tono y mirada llena de odio- Cometieron un grave error al meterse con nosotros… -sentencio

Continuara XD

**Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy jejeje ¬w¬ **

**Aclaraciones: **

-Antes que nada decir… que el capitulo anterior fue una especie de introducción a la parte seria de la historia :D (ya era mucha comedia U.U)

-Esto… pues si, Deidara no sabia pelear (no mentía, despues del golpe perdió ciertas habilidades^^u)

-Y una cosa más, aunque parezca que la situación se vuelve más y más extraña, descuiden, tengo todo bajo control :3 (eso es lo que crees Danna ¬¬) nada más recuerden esto: _En este fic, todo puede suceder_… aunque sea… Difícil_, de creer_…Kyaaaaa!! XD (en serio ¬¬)

**Yuhs! Me despido, esperen pronto la conti y no olviden un review para esta Kawaii Danna XD **

**Ah y antes de que se me olvide, he abierto una cuenta en Amor Yaoi y Fanfic es… a si que, si alguna vez deciden entrar a la página pueden visitarme XD con el mismo nick (algunos de mis fics solo los publicare ahí, por cosas mías :3)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Uff!! Esta vez si que tarde mucho en actualizar! U.U**

**Pero no se preocupen que aquí tienen la conti XD, tratare de subir lo demas el martes o el miércoles XD…… contesto algunos reviews:**

**Usagi-Dei: Etto.. no gracias, no quiero ser el regalo de nadie je,jem, no te preocupes… no le va a pasar nada a Dei… (eso espero X_X)**

**Kumi-Ly: aun no te puedo decir si Deidara vuelve a como era antes o no… le quitaríamos toda la emoción XD**

**Dark Danna: See!! Por fin te decidiste XD ya quiero leer tus fics XD y bueno sobre mi fic Un angel llora… NO, disculpa pero no, no puedes publicarlo y Si, acepto tu reto ItaDei luego nos ponemos en contacto para esto (vas a perder querido Dark Danna mujajaja!!) el es un gran amigo mio, un poco raro pero es bueno XD**

**Bueno, basta de charlas y aquí la conti Bye…**

**Cap 7**

**Hidan:** Auch! –se quejo mientras le vendaban un brazo

**Itachi:** Deja de quejarte… -dijo cortante mientras lo vendaba

**Pein:** He logrado comunicarme con los otros, les tomara tres días en llegar, mientras tanto, planearemos el ataque… -acercándose y sentándose en una roca- Será tan sorpresivo como devastador… esos bastardos sufrirán como nunca –concluyo

**Tobi:** Si tan solo nos hubiéramos percatado antes… -agacho la cabeza

**Pein:** … -mirando al enmascarado- Ahhh… no te sientas mal, pelearon lo mejor que pudieron, además… nosotros cometimos el error de alejarnos… -miro a Sasori

**Sasori:** …… -estaba sentado en la entrada de la pequeña cueva, se mantenía callado y extrañamente tranquilo observando el cielo- Pronto oscurecerá… -murmuro

Han pasado unas horas desde el ataque, ya no podían permanecer en su antiguo escondite ya que estarían demasiado expuestos así que decidieron buscar un pequeño refugio. Itachi había buscado algunas vendas y alcohol, suerte que las heridas no eran tan graves. Tenían que prepara todo con suma precisión, les tomaría un tiempo pero no podían permitirse un fallo, esta iba a ser su ataque más grande, el definitivo contra Konoha…

---------------

En otra parte del bosque…

**Kakashi:** Demonios, ya casi los teníamos! –refunfuñaba mientras sorteaba ramas

**ANBU:** Discúlpenos Kakashi-sama, todo fue nuestra culpa –detrás de el

**Kakashi:** Eh?... No, ustedes pelearon lo mejor que pudieron… por ahora, tenemos que regresar a Konoha y conseguir más refuerzos… -sonrió levemente- _No puedo creer que se me escapara_… -pensó para si mismo y afilando los ojos

**-----------Flash back-----------**

**Kakashi:** Pondré fin a esto… dile adiós a tus compañeros… -haciendo el sello final

**Deidara:** SASORI AYUDAME!!!! –grito cerrando los ojos

**Kakashi:** Qué?! –dijo sorprendido al ver lo que hacia el otro, inconcientemente, el chico había tomado arcilla entre sus manos y formo un gran ave, antes de que el peliplata pudiera atacar este estallo provocando que todo el lugar se destrozara.

**-----------Fin flash back------------**

**Kakashi:** Maldición… ahora tendremos que encontrarlo… -susurro- Ahora que los hemos atacado, dudo que se queden con los brazos cruzados… tenemos que prepararnos para cualquier ataque posible… -dijo a los otros

**Grupo de ANBUS:** Hi, Kakashi-sama…! –sin más siguieron su camino de vuelta a Konoha y dar aviso de que la misión había sido todo un fracaso

Estaban cansados pero aun así no se podían dar el lujo de descansar… habían atacado y habían fallado. Sus enemigos no eran cualquiera y ahora estaban seguros de que esto no se quedaría así y tenían que llegar lo antes posible y prepararse para el ataque que seguro recibirían.

Por otra parte, Deidara había logrado escapar de las manos de Kakashi y se encontraba corriendo por el bosque, presa del pánico. Huía desesperadamente pensando que aun tenia a sus agresores muy cerca y corría sin rumbo fijo, adentrándose más y más en la espesura del bosque.

Llevaba un largo rato corriendo y sus fuerzas flaqueaban, solamente se detuvo cuando la poca fuerza que poseía lo abandono haciendo que cayera de gatas al piso y para darse cuenta de que… estaba solo y perdido…

**Deidara: **Anf, anf, anf… dónde… anf… estoy?… -decía jadeante aun en el suelo y mirando los alrededores- Este… lugar no… lo conozco… -trataba de normalizar su respiración- Hidan… Tobi… -susurro y cerro los ojos

Se arrodillo en el suelo y cubrió su rostro con ambas manos, dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas. Había escapado pero a cambio había abandonado a sus compañeros y se sentía culpable, culpable de haber seguido a sus instintos de supervivencia y no haber sido de ayuda.

**Deidara:** Perdónenme… -susurro entre llanto- No era mi intención… -lloraba

Victima del cansancio se dejo caer en el césped, cerro los ojos y se quedo dormido

--------------

**Pein:** Ha quedado claro lo que vamos a hacer? –miro a los demás y estos asintieron

Había convocado a una reunión de emergencia, todos estaban reunidos, cuatro físicamente y los restantes en forma de holograma.

**Pein:** Bien… nosotros saldremos rumbo a Konoha mañana temprano, Konan y los demás nos alcanzaran tan rápido como puedan… nos declararon la guerra y guerra les daremos… recuerden muy bien el plan y… cuento con todos ustedes…

Sin más los hologramas de los miembros ausentes desaparecieron, dejando a Pein y a su grupo prepararse para mañana. Muy a su pesar tendrían que esperar, necesitaban reunir todas sus fuerzas ya que su plan consistía en destruir la aldea y capturar al Kyubi de una vez por todas.

**Itachi: **Me pregunto, en qué estará pensando? -recostado en el piso y mirando a Sasori quien estaba acostado en el piso y mirando la entrada

**Pein:** No tengo idea… pero, ha estado tranquilo todo este tiempo… -sentado y apoyado en la pared- Ahhhh… será mejor que descansemos un poco…

------------

**Deidara:** Ahhhhh!!! –emitió un sonido de sorpresa y se levanto tan rápido como pudo- Oh no, ya oscureció… -dijo mirando el cielo- Tengo que regresar, tengo que hacerlo… -comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo- A dónde tengo que ir? –estaba asustado, miraba a los alrededores tratando de buscar el camino de regreso pero nada

A lo lejos pudo distinguir una pequeña luz provenir de entre unos árboles e inconcientemente sus pies se movían en aquella dirección y al llegar al punto…

**Deidara:** Pero si es una villa… -mirando- Si me ven, estoy perdido… tengo que salir de aquí cuanto antes –decía a lo bajito, precavido y temeroso a la vez, pensando en la forma de regresar con sus compañeros hasta que el ruido de su estomago se hizo presente- Tengo hambre… -susurro- Por ahora buscare algo de comer ahí y luego buscar el camino de regreso… -decía mientras caminaba hacia la pequeña aldea

Cautelosamente llego hasta la entrada de la aldea y se percato de que nadie vigilaba la entrada pero aun era muy arriesgado entrar así nada más ya que su ropa lo delataba. Agradeció el conservar sus habilidades de infiltración y se adentro en la villa, buscando algo para cubrir su imagen.

Para su buena suerte, había encontrado una solitaria casa con las ventanas del segundo piso abiertas y haciendo uso de su sobrehumana agilidad logro meterse a una de las habitaciones sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

**Deidara:** Parece que no hay nadie… -mirando la oscuridad del lugar- Tengo que darme prisa… -buscando entre los cajones de un pequeño buro junto a la cama- Lo tengo… -sonrió levemente al tener la ropa entre sus manos, se metió al baño y prendió una pequeña luz- Qué?! –exclamo al ver lo que había agarrado- Pero si es un kimono! –decía un tanto enojado- Demonios...

Sin tener más opción se quito el uniforme de Akatsuki y se puso aquella prenda, pero para su más mala suerte, el kimono de seda azul con el estampado, que representaba unas aves, en blanco y bordes dorados no le llegaba más de la mitad de sus muslos, dejando ver sus largas y estilizadas piernas.

**Deidara:** Por qué todo lo malo me pasa a mi… -lloriqueo para salir del baño, con la ayuda de la pequeña luz de este busco una bolsa donde guardo su ropa. Y de paso, para buscar los accesorios del kimono- Ya que… -murmuro (es que es muy vanidoso ¬//¬)

Un obi color aguamarina con el lazo de oro ceñía su cintura. Sus labios llevaban un suave color carmesí que resaltaba cuán jugosos eran a la vista. Una joya en forma de lirio rojo adornaba su cabello totalmente recogido. Luego se paro frente a un espejo.

**Deidara:** (con voz grave)- Oh hermosa damisela, me concedería el honor de cenar conmigo esta noche? –estirando su mano frente al espejo

**Deidara:** (con voz dulce y delicada)- Lo siento apuesto caballero pero yo ya estoy comprometida… -colocando una mano en el pecho y haciendo una cara de lo más sensual

**Deidara:** (con voz grave)- Lastima, es usted muy hermosa… Que afortunado es el hombre que posee su corazón… -agachando la cabeza y dando media vuelta para simular que camina

**Deidara:** Wow! Que hermosos soy… jojojo… -sonrió con aires de superioridad- ¡Chu! –hizo una pose de lo más sexy y se auto-mando un beso para luego abandonar el lugar (perdón, no pude resistirlo XD)

Se mezclo entre la gente sin ningún problema y busco algo de comer, que para su buena suerte fue gratis ya que el dueño del lugar y algunos de los clientes no perdían la oportunidad de ofrecerle algo a la _hermosa chica_ y más aun mejor, obtuvo hospedaje gratis por parte de un mesero, olvidando así sus penas por un momento. (si lo se, tal vez sea un aprovechado, pero díganme… si tuvieran esa oportunidad a caso no la tomarían? ¬¬)

--------------

A la mañana siguiente…

**Pein:** Bien, es hora de irnos… -saliendo de su refugio junto con los demás- Recuerden su misión -miro serio a sus compañeros

Sin más, los cinco Akatsukis salieron rumbo a Konoha, estaban decididos, no pararían ante nada… Sobre todo Sasori, por fuera se mantenía tranquilo pero por dentro estaba sumido en la más profunda desesperación, pensando un sinnúmero de horribles cosas por las que podría estar pasando su gran amor…

(jeje… sin imaginar que este se estaba dando la buena vida XD)

---------------

En Konoha…

**Kakashi:** Tsunade-sama… tenemos que idear un plan de contraataque, ellos podrían atacarnos en cualquier momento… -decía aparentemente tranquilo

**Tsunade:** En eso estamos… Ibiki, Kurenai, Asuma y los demás están tratando de prever el tipo de ataque que nos darán… -miro al peliplata- Tenemos que estar preparados para lo que sea –preocupada- Por el momento e mandado regresar a todos los Gennins que están fuera de la aldea –mira seria

**Kakashi:** Tsunade-sama, dónde esta Naruto? –un tanto preocupado

**Tsunade:** Fue a hacer una diligencia en una aldea no muy lejos de aquí…

**Kakashi:** Espero y regrese rápido… por su propio bien…

------------

En otra parte…

**Deidara:** Ahhh… ahora, a dónde iré? –dijo con desgane

Estaba sentado en la plaza de la aldea y observando un mapa, tratando de buscar su camino de regreso

**Deidara:** Hidan, Tobi… espero que estén bien… -susurro y alzo la mirada- Eh…? –dijo un tanto desconcertado al ver una pequeña heladería y fijo la vista en aquel lugar

_¿Un helado?..._

_Bueno, esta bien, pero uno barato, no traigo mucho dinero, _

_¿me escuchaste Dei?_

**Deidara:** Sasori no Danna… -inconcientemente había susurrado el nombre del tipo que supuestamente odiaba y camino hasta la puerta del local donde se dispuso a entrar, pero antes de hacerlo…

**Naruto:** Ino, no sabia que estabas aquí!! –grito eufórico detrás del rubio y abrazándose a su espalda (aunque el Naruto real jamás haría eso ¬¬)

**Deidara:** Ahhh!! Qué haces pervertido? Suéltame!! Yo no soy esa tal Ino!! –tratando se quitarse a Naruto de encima

**Naruto: **Ino, tu voz ha cambiado un poco… -aun abrazado a la cintura de Deidara

**Deidara:** ECCHI…!! –le da un puñetazo estilo Sakura

**Naruto:** Perdóoooooon!! –volando dos metros hacia el cielo

**Deidara:** Maldito mocoso… qué le pasa? –indignado y cruzándose de brazos

**Naruto:** Perdona, es que te pareces a una amiga –sonrisa nerviosa

**Deidara:** Hmp! Pues la próxima vez pregunta antes de abrazar a la gente… pervertido… -enojado

**Naruto:** Si, gracias, lo recordare… -sobandose la mejilla- Esto… qué te parece si para compensar mi error, te invito un helado hermosa doncella? –lo toma de la muñeca

**Deidara: **Hu…? –con cara de idiota

Sin saber cómo, se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas junto con Naruto y comiendo un helado…

**Naruto:** Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y soy de la aldea oculta de Konoha, solo vine aquí a traer unas cosas que me pidió Tsunade obaa-chan… y tu? –mirando

**Deidara:** Deidara… -un poco cortante (nota: por el momento, el no sabe quien es Naruto)

**Naruto:** Deidara… –mirada seria- Que bonito nombre –sonríe- Eres de aquí? –el rubio niega con la cabeza- Bueno, yo ya te dije de donde soy y no es por presumir pero… -se pone de pie- Yo soy el mejor ninja que jamás hayan existido y que algún día se convertirá en Hokage!! –haciendo poses como Jiraiya

**Deidara: **… -una gota cae por detrás de su cabeza- E-eres un ninja?

**Naruto:** ¡¡…!! –caída estilo anime- Claro que si!! Que no te engañe mi apariencia, soy demasiado fuerte, muy fuerte… -con aires de superioridad

**Deidara: **…… -mirando serio

**Naruto:** Es verdad! –haciendo un puchero- Mira te lo demostrare! –corrió fuera del local y se paro frente a la fuente- Soy capaz de moverla con solo las manos –tomo uno de los bordes y empujo- Ahhhh!!! Ya casi!!! –poniendo todas sus fuerzas pero ni siquiera las movió un centímetro- Anf, anf… soy fuerte… fuerte… -jadeando y tirado en el piso y con la mirada de pena ajena de las demás gentes

**Deidara:** Jejeje… te creo… -rió de forma dulce- Uzumaki Naruto… -sonrió

**Naruto:** … -se puso de pie y miro a Deidara sonrojado

**Deidara:** Vaya, si que me diste un buen susto Naruto… -apoya su barbilla en una mano y observando a Naruto acercarse

**Naruto:** Supongo que ahora lo pensare antes de abrazar a alguien por detrás… -ambos sonríen- Esto… de dónde dijiste que eras? –rascando su cabeza

**Deidara:** No puedo decirte, lo único que si, es que me he perdido, ayer unos tipos nos atacaron sin piedad y tuve que huir… -agacho la mirada- Abandone a mis compañeros… -su voz comienza a quebrarse- No se si ellos están bien… -las lagrimas comienzan a salir- Los deje solos… -llorando

**Naruto:** Tranquila, no llores… -poniendo una mano en su hombro- Yo puedo ayudarte a encontrarlos, si quieres –sonrió- O si lo prefieres, puedo llevarte a mi aldea y estoy seguro de que Tsunade obaa-chan te ayudara… qué dices? –ladeo la cabeza

**Deidara:** … -levanto la mirada y seco sus lágrimas

**Naruto:** Pero si aceptas, tenemos que irnos rápido… he escuchado que Akatsuki ha comenzado a moverse… -mirada seria

**Deidara:** Akatsuki… -susurro

**Naruto:** Conoces a los Akatsukis? –al escuchar eso sintió temor y mintió negando con la cabeza- Son un grupo de asesinos crueles y despiadados, que visten con una capa negra y con unas nubes rojas como bordado… mi aldea ha tratado de encontrar su escondite pero no ha dado con ella aun… pero tenemos un plan para derrotarlos de una vez por todas cuando lo hagamos… -sonrió un tanto prepotente

**Deidara:** Un plan para derrotarlos…? –pregunto y Naruto asintió

**Povs Deidara**

_¿Qué hago?... Si voy con el, tal vez pueda infiltrarme para descubrir ese dichoso plan y sabotearlo pero a la vez me estaría alejando del camino…_

_¡No! Tengo que saber que es lo que planean hacer y advertir a los otros… fui un inútil la vez anterior, no puedo dejar que eso pase de nuevo…_

**Fin Povs Deidara**

**Deidara:** Crees que Tsunade me ayude? –pregunto con fingida inocencia

**Naruto:** Claro que si! Podrá tener un carácter de los mil demonios pero es buena persona –sonrió alegremente

**Deidara:** Bueno, pues entonces… -se puso de pie- Uzumaki Naruto, cuento contigo para llegar con bien a tu aldea… -hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego sonrió dulcemente

**Naruto:** P-por supuesto, cuenta c-conmigo… -sonrojado y haciendo una pausa- T-tienes unos ojos muy bonitos… sabias? -sonriendo nervioso

**Deidara:** Si, pero mis ojos están aquí arriba… no en mis piernas… ¬¬

**Naruto:** … -cara de idiota- Esto… será mejor que comencemos a caminar… -dando media vuelta

Salieron de la aldea y se detuvieron un momento en la entrada…

**Naruto: **El camino es un poquito largo, avísame si te cansas… -mirada tranquila

**Deidara:** Ok… -sonríe y Naruto se sonroja

**Naruto:** Bien, vamonos! –caminando- _Dios… es más linda que Sakura chan_… -pensó aun sonrojado

**Deidara:** _Tengo que destruir ese plan a como de lugar…_

--------------

En la puerta principal de Konoha…

**Yamato:** Dónde esta Naruto? Ya debería haber llegado… -un poco enojado

**Sakura:** Debe haberse entretenido con cualquier tontería en el camino –cruzándose de brazos

**Sai:** … -sonriendo como idiota (como odio su sonrisa, pero na más que a Sakura ¬¬)

**Sakura:** Ahhhh, iré a buscarlo… Tsunade-sama dijo que no era buena idea que este fuera de la aldea -empezando a caminar

**Sai:** Te acompaño… -yendo detrás de la pelirosa

**Sakura:** Cuando lo encuentre… -cara enojada

**Inner Sakura:** No se la va a acabar!! Hell yes!! –dando puñetazos

**Sakura: **Buajajaja!! –sonriendo como maniática

**Yamato:** Ahhhh… -suspiro- Por qué me tuvo que tocar con niños tan odiosos… -frustración total

Continuara XD

Nos vemos pronto y no olviden dejar un Review para esta Kawaii Danna!!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, hey, no se vale que agreguen mi historia a favoritos y no dejen reviews ¬¬ aunque también les agradezco XD pero por fa, para la prox dejen review :3

Bueno, un poco tarde pero aquí la conti… respondo algunos reviews:

**Puppet:** ¡Ja! ¿Primero me retas y ahora te echas para atrás? Mmmm, bueno ok, no importa, de todos modos ya tengo mi historia y si no quieres competir de todos modos lo voy a publicar, espéralo muy pronto XD

**En general:** Muchas gracias, agradezco sus comentarios y si les gusto Dei vestido de mujer, pueden dejarme la dirección de su correo y cuando pueda les mandare la imagen que hice en referencia a esa parte XD y otra vez, gracias por sus reviews, me hacen tan feliz TToTT

Dejemonos de tonterías y continuemos con el fic… aquí la conti XD

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Cap 8**

Naruto y Deidara habían emprendido el camino hacia Konoha, durante un rato se mantuvieron en silencio pero luego, Naruto se canso de tal situación e intento hacerle plática a Deidara… pero una cosa llevo a otra y terminaron por jugar a adivinar canciones… (jejeje, eso juego a veces con mi hermanito si no hay nada que hacer XD)

**Naruto:** Bien, hay te va esta… -Deidara asiente con la cabeza- _Dog will hunt i'm the front end loader travoltin' over so try my slam on for size, Drive stick with that kubg-fu grip let the banana split and watch it go right to your thighs, Cop a feel copperfield style abracadabra that bra do you think i can pull it off?_ –cantando y caminando

**Deidara:** Oh, esa la se! Esto... Ah si, es… Uhn tiss de Bloodhound Gang, cierto? –Naruto asiente- Yay! Atine! –dando brincos- Es mi turno… -sonriendo

**Naruto:** Esto… puedo decir solo el nombre si no se quién la canta? –afirmación por parte de Deidara- Bien, entonces… estoy listo –sonriente

**Deidara:** _Solo si pudiera estar contigo, tu dormida entre mis brazos, y mirarte en el silencio_… _Solo si pudiera dibujarte una escena de mis sueños, donde siempre estas presente…_ -cantando y moviendose un poco

**Naruto:** Esto… es, ah, cómo se llama? –pensativo- No lo se… -agachando la cabeza derrotado- Otra? –cara suplicante

**Deidara:** Esta bien… _Siento la humedad, en mi, de verte llorar, ni hablar, si esque tu te vas, de aqui, creo que a mi me da, sufrir_... –mirando jugueton a Naruto y este niega con la cabeza- Bueno, otra entonces... _Como me apena el verte llorar, toma mi mano, siéntela, yo te protejo de cualquier cosa, no llores más, aquí estoy_… -mira a Naruto- Nada? Bueno, ultima… _Es tu amor que me hace revivir, es tu amor que me enseña a ser feliz, que me ayuda a vivir y a no morir_… -una gota cae por su cabeza

**Naruto:** Jejeje… no la se… -rascando su cabeza

**Deidara:** Cuidarte el alma de Chayanne, Duele el amor de Alex Syntek, En mi corazón vivirás de Phill Colin y Es tu amor de Hany Kauam… Ash, Naruto, No te sabes ninguna?! –un tanto molesto y cruzándose de brazos

**Naruto:** Qué?! No tengo la culpa de no escuchar más seguido la radio… -haciendo un puchero- Se me hace que tu te la pasas pegada al estereo todo el día –mirada divertida

**Deidara:** Claro que no! Me las se porque Sasori no Danna me las cantaba antes de dormir… -orgullosos y cerrando los ojos

**Naruto:** Sasori no Danna? –mirada interrogante

**Deidara:** Sip! El es mi maestro… -sonríe- El me ha enseñado muchas cosas. Es muy atento y bueno conmigo, tal vez parezca frío de corazón pero en realidad, es la persona más sincera y buena que conozco… El ha hecho demasiado por mí y… -paro en seco y se quedo callado

**Naruto:** Qué sucede? –se acerca un poco

**Deidara:** No! Esto esta mal! –dijo preocupado

**Naruto:** Por qué? No tiene nada de malo que te guste tu maestro –cara divertida

**Deidara:** No, tú no entiendes… No debería estar diciendo nada de esto, porque yo lo odio, lo odio… lo… odio… -rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos

**Naruto:** Lo odias? Por qué, te ha hecho algo malo? –mirada preocupada

**Deidara:** Qué si me ha hecho algo…? –mirando hacia arriba haciendo memoria- No… -susurro agachando la cabeza

**Naruto:** Y entonces, por qué dices que lo odias? –cruzando los brazos- No deberías decir eso s no tienes ninguna razón para hacerlo –mirada seria

**Deidara:** Yo… Tal vez tengas razón… -jugando con sus dedos

**Naruto:** Mira, falta poco para llegar… cuando lleguemos a la aldea podemos ir a comer algo y platicamos con más calma, qué dices? –sonriendo

**Deidara:** … -lo pensó un rato- Vale, pero te advierto que no como cualquier cosa –cara burlona- Y una cosa más, ya me canse, quiero que me cargues –ordeno

**Naruto:** Ah… -cara de idiota

------------

En otra parte…

**Tobi:** A este paso tardaremos dos días en llegar… -caminando detrás de Pein y los demás

**Pein:** Tal vez, pero no hay otra forma –dijo serio

**Sasori:** Líder-san, por favor… podemos ir más rápido? –mirando preocupado y levemente desesperado

**Hidan:** Deja de joder pinocho… -enojado- Ash! Maldita rubia, todo esto es por su culpa… yo que pensaba tirármelo, ahora solo quiero matarlo por hacerme caminar hasta esa estupida aldea… Me lleva la puta madre, lo hubiera violado cuando tuve la oportunidad, espero que lo estén torturando ahora mismo y… –afilando los ojos

**Sasori:** Cierra la puta boca de una buena vez si no quieres que te arranque la lengua! –mirada amenazante- No voy a tolerar más que hables así de Deidara… tu no sabes nada sobre el, así que cállate o veras… -enojado

**Hidan:** Ya, tranquilo pinocho… Por qué no mejor le hablas a tu hada azul y le pides que te regrese a tu muñeca… -rió socarronamente

**Sasori:** Eres un… -preparándose para golpearlo

**Pein:** Ya basta! –mirada seria- Hidan, será mejor que te calles si no quieres que te desollé vivo!… -alzando la voz- Y Sasori, ten calma… -mirada seria

**Sasori:** …

**Pein:** Bueno, sigamos adelante… y ya no quiero oír ni una palabra más… entendido? –los demás asienten y siguen su camino

-------------

En otra parte del bosque…

**Sakura:** Dónde se habrá metido? Ya deberíamos haberlo encontrado –enojada y caminando junto a Sai

**Sai:** Tal vez se perdió –dijo serio

**Sakura:** Ay no! Solo eso nos faltaría –haciendo berrinches

**Inner Sakura:** Maldito Naruto, dónde estas?! Cuando te encuentre ya veras… no quedara nada de ti… –dando puñetazos

**Sakura:** Espero que no… tenemos que regresar lo antes posible, Kakashi-sensei y Tsunade-sama se van a enojar si no aparece pronto –cerrando los puños

**Sai:** Entonces sigamos… tal vez lo encontraremos en el camino –sonrisa idiota

**Sakura:** Bien, vamos… -caminando por delante

En ese mismo instante pero en otro lado…

**Deidara:** Naruto… -hablo

**Naruto:** Nh? Que pasa? –sonriendo y mirando a sus espaldas

**Deidara:** Nos hemos perdido… verdad? –mirada seria

**Naruto:** No, cómo crees?... No estamos perdidos –sonrisa nerviosa- Solo nos hemos desviado un poquito, jejeje… -una gota cae por su cabeza

**Deidara:** Que un poquito ni que ocho cuartos! Estamos perdidos y por tu culpa! –haciendo pucheros- Me mentiste, me dijiste que era un atajo y mira! Es más, bájame, bájame ahora mismo! –enojado

**Naruto:** Esta bien… -bajando al rubio de su espalda- Perdón… si estamos perdidos –agachando la cabeza

**Deidara:** Esto es increíble! Ahora no sabemos dónde estamos y pronto oscurecerá… Gracias Naruto –tono sarcástico y el chico esconde el rostro- Ahhhh, bueno, tratemos de ver el lado positivo… _si es que lo hay_… -murmuro

**Naruto:** Este, si, ya casi oscurece… mejor busquemos un lugar para pasar la noche y luego veremos, qué te parece? –sonriendo forzosamente

**Deidara:** Esta bien, ya que… pero, tengo hambre, busca algo de cenar –ordeno

**Naruto:** Oye tu qué te crees? Acaso piensas que soy tu sirviente? –miro enojado y ganándose una mirada amenazante por parte de Deidara- Bueno… pero solo porque eres una linda chica –comenzando a caminar

Caminaron hasta llegar a un rió donde Naruto agrupo un montoncito de ramas para usarlas como fogata y mientras tanto, Deidara solo refunfuñaba siendo Naruto el blanco de sus regaños (pobre =D)

**Naruto:** Ya no me regañes, por favor… -lloriqueando- Te pido una disculpa otra vez pero ya no sigas regañándome –mirada tristona

**Deidara:** Esta bien… pero ahora, ve a buscar algo de cenar, me muero de hambre –mirando hacia los alrededores- Anda, antes que oscurezca –miro el cielo

**Naruto:** Oye, no piensas bañarte? –mirada juguetona y preparándose para recibir algún regaño o golpe (XD)

**Deidara:** Claro que si! Pero primero cenamos y luego nos bañamos –sonrió

**Naruto:** Hu? –con cara de idiota- B-bañarnos… juntos?! Acaso no te da pena bañarte conmigo?! –atónito

**Deidara:** Y por qué me daría pena? –dijo serio- Donde yo vivo hay un viejo tacaño que nos cobra el agua que usamos, y por eso, algunas veces, mis compañeros y yo tomamos baños juntos… ya me he acostumbrado a eso -sonrió

**Naruto:** Bueno, si tu lo dices… -sonrojado- Pero luego no quiero que me vayas a golpear o algo por el estilo… iré a buscar la cena –alejándose

La noche había caído y para su fortuna, Naruto había logrado capturar unos cuantos pescados, los cuales asaron para luego cenar tranquilamente y una vez acabada la cena…

**Naruto:** Bueno, ahora a tomar un baño –dijo sonriente y caminando hacia el río- No vienes? –pregunto un tanto temeroso

**Deidara:** Si, ya voy –caminado hacia el- Por fin, un baño! –dijo contento y abriendo un poco el kimono

**Naruto:** Hey, hey! Qué haces?! No ves que estoy junto a ti?! Espera a que me de la vuelta!! –dándole la espalda y cerrando los ojos

**Deidara:** … -mirándolo- Bueno, pero no mires… -sonríe y Naruto asiente

Se acerco hasta la orilla del río y observo el agua por un momento, se quedo en silencio mientras olvidaba la situación en la que se encontraba y comenzaba a divagar entre sus pensamientos…

_¿Odiar a Sasori sin ninguna razón? Es verdad, no puedo recordar alguna situación en la que Sasori me haya tratado mal o algo por el estilo… Al contrario, los recuerdos que he tenido hace poco son de situaciones en las que el me ha tratado con cariño pero, entonces… ¿Por qué siempre digo que lo odio?_

_El me ha dicho que me ama y yo solo digo que amo a Hidan… por otro lado, no soy capaz de recordar ninguna ocasión en la que he pasado algo lindo con Hidan tal y como el me ha afirmado algunas veces… y llego a pensar que es mentira…_

_En cambio, si me esfuerzo soy capaz de traer a mi mente montones y montones de buenos momentos con Sasori… Lo ultimo que recuerdo es cuando me grito que tuviera cuidado… ¿Pero cuidado de qué?... Antes de eso no hay nada, estoy en blanco, ¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido?_

_Entonces, ¿todo este tiempo he vivido algo que no es?..._

_Ahora que me pongo a recordar, hace dos días nos atacaron y huí, deje solo a Tobi y a Hidan. Pein y los demás no estaban… y no se nada de ellos desde entonces…_

_Y ahora, estoy con Naruto… Decidí ir con el para averiguar ¿qué es lo que planeaban contra nosotros? Y acabe de mal en peor… estoy perdido y el cree que soy una chica, pero aun así, he de admitir que me agrada. Ahhhh, ¿me pregunto cómo ira a acabar toda esta situación…?_

_¿Hidan o Sasori… con cual debo estar realmente…?_

Cansado de pensar, sacudió la cabeza levemente y comenzó a deshacerse de su ropa, olvidándose de Naruto por un momento.

Se quitó con facilidad el kimono que había llevado desde el día anterior, deslizándolo lentamente por su cuerpo. Después, se deshizo del adorno del pelo y sacudió su melena rubia, dejando que cayera sobre su espalda como una cortina de oro y por último se adentro en el agua.

Mientras tanto, Naruto permanecía de espaldas y sonrojado al máximo ya que involuntariamente a su mente llegaban imágenes de _la chica_ deshaciéndose de su ropa con movimientos delicados y a la vez sensuales…

**Deidara:** Ya puedes entrar Naruto… -dijo desde el agua la cual le llegaba casi a la barbilla- Mmmm, este deliciosa -sonrió

**Naruto:** S-si, ya voy… -dijo aun sonrojado y volteando- … -se quedo callado mientras se deshacía de su ropa quedando únicamente en boxers y luego se adentro en el agua- Ammm, esta muy buena, verdad? –sonriendo nervioso y sonrojado a la vez

**Deidara:** Si –dijo tranquilamente a escasos 30 cm de Naruto- Aun sigues nervioso? –mirada picarona

**Naruto:** Eh?! Y-yo, nervioso? Claro que no… -mirando hacia otro lado- Es más, tu deberías estar nerviosa por tener a este cuero al lado tuyo… -dijo haciéndose el interesante

**Deidara:** Ah si? –tono burlón

**Naruto:** Por supuesto! –sonrisa nerviosa- Por mi no hay ningún problema –rió

Deidara lo miro de forma maliciosa y luego se acerco un poco más, rozando un lado de su cuerpo con el de Naruto…

**Naruto:** JUGH!! –gran hemorragia nasal, perdiendo el conocimiento y hundiéndose en el agua (Kyaaaaa!! Como me encanta imaginar eso XD)

**Deidara:** Jajajajajajaja!!!! –riendo sonoramente

-------------

En otra parte…

**Itachi:** Esta es la aldea, esta es Konoha –escondido entre unas ramas

**Hidan:** Vio líder? Yo tenía razón, nos ahorramos un día al correr –tono altanero

**Pein:** Silencio… hemos llegado a Konoha, Konan y los demás llegaran dentro de unas horas así que por ahora descansaremos y mañana atacaremos –dijo serio

**Todos:** Hi! –escondidos entre los árboles

**Pein:** Se arrepentirán de habernos atacado y atraparemos al kyubi de una vez por todas –dijo cruelmente y luego miro al pelirrojo- Sasori, quiero que dejes algunas marionetas para atacarles, luego podrás ir en busca de Deidara… entendido? –mirada seria

**Sasori:** Si líder-san –respondió dócilmente- Deidara, he venido a rescatarte… pronto estarás a salvo… solo aguanta un poco más… -susurro mientras miraba la aldea

**Pein:** Estos no sabrán ni que los golpeo… -susurro

Las cinco sombras permanecían cerca de la entrada principal de Konoha, escondidos y ayudados por la oscuridad de la noche. Habían llegado a su objetivo, el fin de Konoha estaba cerca, pronto seria borrada del mapa… los habitantes dormían placidamente sin imaginar el terrible ataque que les esperaba.

**Sasori:** Deidara... espero y estés bien… que nadie se haya atrevido a hacerte daño… pronto estarás a salvo, junto a mi, aunque digas que me odias… solo quiero verte con bien y verte sonreír de nuevo… solo espera un poco más…

Susurro y cerro los ojos para tratar de descansar aunque sea un poco, dejando escapar una pequeña lágrima por temor a que por alguna razón, no viera de nuevo a la persona que más amaba en el mundo…

Continuara XD

Yush, eso es todo por hoy… si ya se que Naruto ha tenido mucha participación en este fic y que ha habido MUY poco SasoDei pero luego lo compensare, no olviden dejar un review para esta Kawaii Danna jejeje… ^//^

**Sasori:** Hey tu!

**K Danna:** WAAAA!! Saso! No salgas así tan de repente, avisa antes!! DX

**Sasori:** Si, pero ¿en verdad este es un SasoDei? Casi no he salido en estos capítulos TT-TT no es justo y tampoco quiero a Naruto junto a Dei… NO EXISTE EL NARU DEI!! (mirada asesina y en llamas)

**K Danna:** calma Saso-chan ñ ñu pronto estarás junto a tu querido Dei (detrás de una mesa)

**Sasori:** bueno, mas te vale Danna (saliendo del cuarto)

**K Danna:** O_ou

Bueno, nos vemos en el sig cap, bye, bye XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Gomene por la demora, es que he tenido demasiadas cosas que hacer en la Uni y pues ademas estoy en examenes DX pero no voy a dejar botado el fic XD.**

**Pero bueno aquí la conti XD**

**Cap 9**

**Deidara:** Verdad o reto? -dijo tranquilamente y acostado en el piso

**Naruto:** Mmm… verdad –de igual forma que Deidara

Ambos se encontraban acostados en el césped junto a su pequeña fogata. Naruto utilizaba parte de su ropa como almohada y Deidara la bolsita donde había guardado la suya, cubiertos por la gran capa negra del Akatsuki el cual cubría perfectamente el cuerpo de ambos… para la suerte de Deidara, Naruto no mostró interés alguno por esta, simplemente era una sabana y ya.

**Deidara:** Cuál es tu deseo más grande? –tono tranquilo y mirando el cielo

**Naruto:** … -se quedo callado un momento, pensando y luego hablo- Existe alguien, a quien no veo en mucho tiempo… hace tres años se separo de nosotros, quise detenerlo pero, no pude… el es mi mejor amigo, Sasuke… -tono melancólico- Yo creo que mi deseo más grande es, que regresara y que este con nosotros nuevamente, como los amigos que un día fuimos… -sonrió levemente

**Deidara:** Estoy seguro, ¡digo! Segura de que eso pasara algún día… Te lo deseo de todo corazón… -sonrió dulcemente

**Naruto:** Gracias… -mirada tierna- Bueno, es mi turno… Verdad o reto? –mirándolo

**Deidara:** Verdad… -dijo sonriendo levemente

**Naruto:** Mmmm, a ver… Hay alguien que te guste? –mirada picara

**Deidara:** …Si… -el otro sonríe- Se llama, Hidan… -con tono un tanto melancólico- De hecho, cuando regrese… me voy a casar con el… -dijo sonando inseguro

**Naruto:** En serio? –Deidara asiente- Y… lo amas? –pregunta al notar el semblante del rubio y este lo observa fijamente

**Deidara:** ……… -mira hacia otro lado- _Se supone que lo amo_… -pensó

**Naruto:** Sabes que es el amor? –pregunto, Deidara lo miro un poco sorprendido y luego negó con la cabeza- El amor es soñar dormido, es estar con la persona que nos brinda seguridad y cariño, sin pedir nada a cambio. Cuando amas a una persona y esta junto a ella… el mundo se te detiene, sientes mariposas en el estomago, todo se vuelve mágico y tienes que sostenerte de algo porque sientes tu cuerpo tan ligero que, en cualquier momento te elevaras y te perderás en el cielo… El amor es el sentimiento más bonito que existe y que puede cambiar todo el mundo, con solo demostrarlo… para mi eso es el amor… -sonrió tiernamente

**Deidara:** _No siento nada de eso cuando estoy con Hidan_… -pensó sin mirar a Naruto

**Naruto:** Bueno, basta de charlas y durmamos… -bostezo- Mañana buscaremos el camino de vuelta a Konoha… -sonrió y cerro los ojos

**Deidara:** … … -lo miro y luego sonrió- Esta bien… -cerrando los ojos

Entre abrió los ojos para mirar la pequeña fogata, simplemente escuchando el crujir de la madera quemándose, dejando a su mente relajarse… luego, giro la cabeza, viendo a Naruto dormir… el sueño poco a poco se apoderaba de su cuerpo y antes de caer dormido, suavemente acerco su cuerpo hacia el de Naruto hasta quedar totalmente pegado… este lo rodeo con sus brazos inconcientemente haciéndolo sentir reconfortado y seguro…

**Deidara:** Danna… -susurro antes de caer dormido

------------------

Al día siguiente…

**Kakashi:** Naruto, dónde te metiste? –decía un tanto preocupado y caminando

**Sakura:** Lo estuvimos buscando hasta muy tarde y no lo encontramos –mirada seria

**Kakashi:** Espero que solo se haya detenido por ahí… -mira el bosque- _Hoy la mañana esta muy tranquila, demasiado… tengo el presentimiento de que algo malo sucederá_… -susurro- Vayamos con Tsunade-sama, ella te mostrara tu posición en caso de que nos ataquen –le dijo a la pelirosa

**Sakura:** Qué pasara con Naruto?

**Kakashi:** Esperemos que este a salvo… ahora tenemos que apresurarnos –salio junto con la chica

En la entrada principal…

**Pein:** Bien, colóquense según el plan y esperen mi señal… -dijo aun escondido entre los arbustos y los demás obedecieron rápidamente

Itachi y Tobi estaban escondidos en las copas de unos árboles que daban en dirección a la entrada para un ataque a larga distancia y de altura. Hidan se encontraba debajo de los árboles donde estaba el Uchiha y el enmascarado, preparando un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo y con su guadaña.

Por otro lado, Sasori se había trasladado hasta la puerta trasera de la aldea, donde se preparaba para recibir la señal y atacar con su ejército de cien marionetas y posteriormente la del Kazekage… por ultimo, Pein se adentro un poco en el bosque dándole tiempo de preparar sus cuerpos y el momento del ataque.

**Pein:** Estén listos… pronto comenzaremos… -con voz amenazadora y cruel

**Todos: **Hi, Pein-sama… -desde sus posiciones

-----------

**Naruto:** Bueno, es hora de irnos –recogiendo sus cosas- Dei…? -hablo

**Deidara:** Nh?… -haciendo lo mismo

**Naruto:** Prométeme que vas a venir a visitarme a la aldea de vez en cuando –sonrió

**Deidara:** Naruto… lo siento, pero no me va a ser posible –agacho la mirada

**Naruto:** Por qué? –mirada triste

**Deidara:** Porque, no puedo… -respondió- No puedo decirte… y tampoco puedes decir que iras a visitarme… Lo mejor será que me olvides… -le dijo serio

**Naruto:** Pero… -el otro le evito la mirada- Bueno, como digas… pero me va a ser difícil olvidar a una linda amiga como tu… -sonrió levemente

**Deidara:** Yo tambien… -dijo y sonrió tiernamente

Ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso, avanzaron unos cuantos metros hasta encontrar un sendero, Naruto pareció reconocer el lugar y ahora estaba seguro de que pronto llegarían.

**Naruto:** Este es el camino! –eufórico- La aldea esta a unos quince minutos… vamos, ya casi llegamos… -camino seguido de Deidara

**Deidara**_**:**__ Naruto, despues de esto jamás nos volveremos a ver… me acerque a ti solo para sabotear tu aldea, perdón… pero gracias a eso, encontré un nuevo amigo… tal vez en otras circunstancias_… -peso para si mismo, sonrió levemente y se acerco a Naruto para luego tomar su mano y seguir caminando… Naruto le miro y le sonrió…

-----------

En Konoha…

Un ejército de ninjas custodiaba la entrada de la aldea y partes de esta. Tanto Gennins como ANBUS, estaban preparados para cualquier ataque sin mencionar a la quinta Hokage Tsunade y al Sannin Jiraiya quien los acompañaba. Los miembros de la aldea habían sido evacuados y refugiados en un escondite dentro del monumento de cabezas de los Hokages anteriores.

El miedo y la desesperación podían sentirse entre los shinobis situados en la parte delantera de la aldea y no era de esperar ya que sus enemigos se caracterizaban por ser crueles y despiadados al momento de la lucha sin mencionar que no tenían la certeza de cuándo y dónde comenzaría el ataque…

**Jiraiya:** Mantengan la calma, si el miedo los domina, están perdidos… -indico al grupo de Gennins a su lado

**Tsunade:** Estén preparados, no sabemos cuando comenzara el ataque –dijo a sus subordinados- _Esperemos que Kami-sama nos ayude_… -susurro

**Konan:** Pein, hemos llegado, estamos listos –dijo la peliazul desde la parte lateral izquierda del lugar

**Pein:** Perfecto… -sonrió- Comencemos…Konan, ahora…… -ordeno

La peliazul soltó una pequeña ave de origami, la cual al elevarse lo suficiente estallo, indicando así a los demás miembros. Los primeros en atacar fueron Itachi y Tobi, los cuales saltaron fuera de las copas de los árboles y usando su técnica…

**Itachi y Tobi:** _Katon: Hosenka no jutsu_ –las bolas de fuego se dieron de lleno con los ninjas que estaban a escasos centímetros de la entrada

**Itachi:** _Mangekyo Sharingan_!! –atrapando a unos cuantos

**Tobi:** _Suiton: Suigadan_!! –llevándose a otros más

**Tsunade:** Ha comenzado!!... Ataquen!! –ordeno al primer grupo

Estos se lanzaron al ataque en contra del Uchiha y el enmascarado pero antes de entablar lucha con ellos, Hidan ataco con su guadaña cargándose a varios y luego peleando con el resto junto con Itachi y tobi.

**Kakashi:** Vamos, tenemos que ayudar!! –dijo a su equipo y a otros que estaban cerca de el y lanzándose a la lucha

Antes de poder adentrarse en la pelea, Konan utilizo su _Estilo origami: Alas de papel_ para llegar al centro de la aldea y comenzar a atacar con sus Shurikens y lanzas del mismo, destrozando gran parte de esta y captando la atención del peliplata.

El grupo de ANBUS que se encontraba en las laterales de la aldea era derrotado por Zetsu y Kisame…

Kakuzu se adentro sin problema alguno por la parte posterior y se encargo de luchar contra Kurenai, Gai y otros Gennins.

**Tsunade:** Tambien están por detrás!! –dijo yendo hacia el lugar

Más shinobis se dirigieron hacia el lugar señalado pero rápidamente fueron abatidos por Sasori y sus marionetas… ataco despiadadamente, mutilando, desollando y destrozando a sus enemigos. Si bien era una orden de Pein acabar con todos, el lo hacia por la rabia que sentía hacia ellos por haber tomado a Deidara.

**Sasori:** Tengan esto bastardos… _Satetsu_!! –lanzando agujas de hierro

El ataque estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan, la aldea poco a poco estaba siendo destruida totalmente y estaban seguros de que este ataque jamás seria olvidado…

Jiraiya y Tsunade se abrieron camino hasta el centro de la aldea pero antes de poder ayudar a sus compañeros, fueron interceptados por Pein. Este ataco con el segundo de sus cuerpos… caracterizado por una larga coleta y grandes piercings en forma de puente en su nariz con los lados en las mejillas, un piercing arriba de la nariz y seis abajo de su cara en el area de la barbilla.

**Segundo cuerpo (reino de los animales):** Este invoco a varios animales, los cuales atacaron a Tsunade y Jiraiya súbitamente, ambos esquivaban los ataques con un poco de esfuerzo, sin embargo, Pein volvió a atacar, utilizando su séptimo y quinto cuerpo.

**Quinto cuerpo (reino de los muertos):** un hombre alto y calvo con una forma de cuerpo muy extraña, teniendo un cuello muy corto, una mandíbula con forma de cuadrado grande, con un gran anillo haciendo la función de piercing en su nariz, pendientes de espina en toda su cabeza y un enorme pendiente de espina en su barbilla. Este se dedico a atacar a Jiraiya lanzando su brazo izquierdo como misil y abriendo su cabeza en modo de girasol y disparando una especie de láser.

**Séptimo cuerpo (reino de los animales):** El cuerpo más nuevo de Pein, con dotes de mujer. De apariencia muy joven, con su cabello atado en una especie de moño en forma de cebolla en la cima de la cabeza y espinas de cabello saliéndose de ese moño. Un pendiente arriba de la nariz, uno en los lados del cuello y una fila de pendientes verticales en cada mejilla. Dado a que poseía habilidades similares al segundo, invoco un par de bestias y se concentro en atacar a Tsunade.

Mientras tanto, el segundo cuerpo destruía todo lo que tenia en frente, incluyendo edificios y ninjas que intentaban detenerle.

Todo se había convertido en un autentico masacre, los cuerpos de los ninjas caídos en combate estaban regados por todo el lugar y el piso estaba cubierto por la sangre de los mismos… con forme pasaba el tiempo, los soldados de Konoha reducían su numero considerablemente…

**Pein:** Eso es… sufran bastardos… Ahora solo tenemos que encontrar al Kyubi… -reía complacido en las afueras de la aldea- Sasori, es tu oportunidad, vete! –ordeno al pelirrojo

**Sasori:** Hi!! –dijo alejándose y dejando algunas marionetas atacando

Corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia la prisión de Konoha y se adentro en el edificio, recorriendo los pasillos desesperadamente y buscando al rubio. Mientras sus compañeros se encargaban de lo demás.

**Sasori:** Deidara… ya voy por ti, espera… -susurro

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Por otro lado…

**Naruto:** Ahhhh… ya casi llegamos –dijo sonriente- No puedo esperar para presentarte a Sakura-chan, Konohaomaru, Hinata, Lee y todos los demás –gran sonrisa

**Deidara:** Si, claro –sonríe y sigue caminando

**Naruto:** Ya veras que pronto estarás de nuevo con tus… -paro en seco y fijando la vista al frente

**Deidara:** Qué sucede Naruto? –mira preocupado

**Naruto:** L-la aldea… -dice totalmente desconcertado y Deidara dirige su vista hacia donde Naruto quedando de igual forma

**Deidara:** No puede ser… -susurra totalmente pálido

A lo lejos se podía observar el gran daño que había recibido el lugar y tambien se podían escuchar los gritos de algunos shinobis. Sin mencionar que se alcanzaba a observar a algunos de Akatsuki asesinar un par de ninjas.

Sin pensarlo, Naruto salio corriendo en dirección a Konoha lo que tomo de improvisto a Deidara.

**Deidara:** Naruto, espera!! No vayas!! –corrió detrás del chico- NARUTOOOOOO!!! –grito desgarradoramente y sin dar crédito a lo que veía

_¡Esto no puede estar pasando!... ¡Están destruyendo todo!…_

_Esto es una verdadera masacre, deben detenerse… Por favor deténganse…_

_¡¡Se los suplico!!_

**Continuara XD**

**Bien hasta aquí por hoy, les prometo que vere actualizar esta misma semana, no desesperen XD y bueno, con respecto a este cap…… nadamas les digo que entramos oficialmente a lo serio del fic asi que, no esperen todo de color rosa y no olvide un review para esta Kawaii Danna, sus comentarios son el pan de cada dia Arigatou y sayo XD chuu! _o**


	10. Chapter 10

Lalihoooo!! XD

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí tienen la conti, gracias por sus reviews me hacen tan feliz y gracias por seguir conmigo a lo largo de esta historia, esta ya casi llega a su fin, con duración total de 12 caps y tal vez un bonus ya que he recibido muchos comentarios de que quieren lemon… U.ú por eso aprovechare a hacer una pregunta:

_**¿Vos querer lemon?**_ Diganme y ya veremos XD

Bueno, como vieron en el anterior pues no hubo comedia, este y el sig cap tampoco la tendrán pero descuiden y no se preocupen por lo que vayan a leer, disfrútenlo y ya XD

La historia ya esta terminada solo esperen que les trepe lo demás, no desesperéis. Aquí las fechas del sig cap y del Gran final (me sono a telenovela¬¬):

Cap 11 - 24 de junio y…

Cap 12 - -30 de junio (Gran Final!! XD)

Bueno, sin nada mas que decir… enjoy this chapter XD

**Cap 10**

Naruto corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, estaba abatido por lo que sus ojos ahora veían. Konoha, su hogar, estaba siendo arrasado de la forma más cruel que podía haberse imaginado… lloraba de desesperación al imaginarse a sus amigos muertos al tratar de defenderla y cada vez aceleraba el paso más y más…

**Deidara:** Naruto, no vayas, te van a matar!! –corrió a todo lo que pudo

**Naruto:** Nos atacan, no lo ves!! Son ellos, son ellos!! –delante de Deidara- De seguro vinieron por mi!! –desesperado y desconcertado

**Deidara:** De qué estas hablando?!

**Naruto:** Ellos quieren el Kyubi, el monstruo que hay dentro de mi!! –dijo dejando a Deidara totalmente atónito

**Deidara:** Kyubi… Tú eres el Kyubi?!! -exclamo- Ah! Naruto No!! –grito al ver que este se había adentrado a la batalla…

**Sasori:** Deidara!! Deidara!!... Dónde estas?!! –gritaba y corría entre el area de celdas, buscando al chico sin tener éxito alguno- No esta aquí!! –salio del lugar

**Deidara:** Naruto, regresa!! –corría detrás de el y esquivando algunas armas y cuerpos en el suelo- No te les acerques, te van a matar!!

**Naruto:** Qué haces?!! Tienes que irte de aquí!! –dijo sin detenerse- Tu no los conoces, ellos no harán distinción alguna contigo!! Vete!!

**Deidara:** No!! Tienes que quedarte junto a mi para mantenerte vivo!!

**Naruto:** De qué demonios estas hablando?!!

**Deidara:** De que yo… Ah! Cuidado!! –dijo al ver al quinto cuerpo de Pein lanzar su brazo a forma de misil y se abalanzo sobre Naruto, haciéndole caer al suelo

**Naruto:** Por qué haces eso?!! –levantándose

**Pein:** Es el Kyubi! –lejos del lugar- Itachi, el Kyubi esta cerca de ti!! Atrápalo!! -ordeno

**Itachi:** Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu!!

**Deidara:** Itachi, detente!! –dijo tomando a Naruto de la mano y huyendo

**Itachi:** Deidara…? –susurro al ver al chico huir junto con Naruto- Sasori! Dónde esta Sasori?! –dijo a los otros y continuando con la lucha

**Naruto:** Lo llamaste por su nombre! Los conoces! –deteniéndose y jalando al rubio a un callejón- Quién eres tu?!! –desconcertado

**Deidara:** Naruto, yo… -cerro los ojos- Lo siento…

**Naruto:** Eh…? –dijo al ver el semblante del chico

--------

**Itachi:** Sasori!! –grito al ver al pelirrojo

**Sasori:** No esta aquí!! Deidara no esta!! –dijo atacando a unos ninjas

**Itachi:** El esta bien!! Esta aquí, entre todo esto!! Y esta con el Kyubi!!

**Sasori:** Qué?!! –sin dejar de luchar

**Hidan:** cerca de ellos- Con que ya encontraron a la rubia, eh? Pues apresúrate pinocho, antes de que lo maten –río sacarronamente

-----------

**Kakashi:** Naruto, vi a Naruto!! Esta con una chica, apresúrense!! –ordeno al grupo que estaba cerca y peleando con Kakuzu

**Kakuzu:** El Kyubi, eh? –rió sin dejar de atacar al peliplata- Pein-sama, el Kyubi esta con una chica… -dijo al otro (cabe señalar que se pueden comunicar entre ellos)

**Pein:** Con una chica? –serio

**Kakuzu:** Si, parece ser que es una civil, no será difícil encontrarlos…

**Pein:** Je… Ya veo, yo personalmente iré a buscarlo… -comenzó a moverse

**Kakashi:** Eso no lo permitiré!! –tratando de perder al ojiverde

**Kakuzu:** No te será tan fácil –ataco de nuevo

------------

**Deidara:** Tengo que encontrar a Danna…

Corría desesperadamente en medio del campo de batalla, estaba asustado y lo único que lo alentaba era encontrar a sus compañeros y al pelirrojo. A lo lejos pudo distinguir la figura de Sasori quien peleaba ferozmente, pero antes de poder hacerle alguna señal para que este le notara, fue atacado por Pein quien le dio de lleno en el estomago haciéndole caer unos metros atrás…

**Pein:** Aquí estas… -dijo amenazadoramente y antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo, este lo tomo del cuello levantándolo del suelo- Dime dónde esta el chico que iba contigo y no te matare… -dijo presionando más el cuello del menor

**Deidara:** P-pein… su… suelta… s-suéltame… -decía cortadamente y tratando de zafarse- Soy… Deidara… -dijo al fin

**Pein:** Eh? –soltó al menor y este cayo al suelo- Deidara? Pero qué?!... D-dónde esta el Kyubi?! –dijo un tanto exaltado

**Deidara:** Es una larga… historia… luego se la contare… -tratando de recobrar el aire

**Itachi:** Sasori, Deidara esta con Pein, mira! –le dijo a su compañero

**Sasori**: Deidara…? -susurro y sonrió levemente al ver al chico junto a Pein

**Deidara:** Deben detenerse! Dígales que se retiren! –suplico

**Pein:** De qué estas hablando?! Tenemos que capturar al Kyubi, lo recuerdas?! Ahora dime dónde esta!! –exigió mientras le daba su bata (es caballeroso)

**Deidara:** Debemos huir de inmediato o nos mataran!! –jalándole un brazo

**Pein:** De qué puta madre estas hablando?!! –enojado

**Konan:** Pein!! –grito y este volvió la cara

**Pein:** No puede ser… -susurro atónito

Repentinamente la lucha seso… todos se habían quedado paralizados, incluyendo Gennins, ANBUS e incluso Jiraiya y Tsunade, todos, absolutamente todos miraban a un punto específico del lugar.

**Deidara:** Estamos perdidos… -susurro

Naruto caminaba hacia el centro del lugar, sus ojos se habían vuelto de un color rojo intenso, colmillos largos y afilados, garras largas y puntiagudas en cada una de sus manos y su cuerpo poco a poco era cubierto por el chakra color naranja del Kyubi hasta dejar cuatro de sus nueve colas expuestas. Pronto, incapaz de razonar, comenzó a atacar a todos y a todo lo que tenía a su paso…

**Pein:** Deidara… qué fue lo que hiciste…? –sin moverse

**Deidara:** Trate de detenerlo para ocultarlo… trate de alejarlo de ustedes… lo siento… -agacho la cabeza- Pero la situación se me salio de control y… -no pudo continuar y cerró los ojos dejando a Pein más asombrado de lo que ya estaba- Debí haberlo capturado pero… -soltó un par de lágrimas

Naruto seguía destruyendo todo hasta que fijo la vista en donde se encontraban Pein y los demás, miro a Deidara y lanzo un gruñido para despues empezar a avanzar hacia ellos amenazadoramente.

**Deidara:** Como estoy ahora ya he causado demasiados problemas… es hora de solucionarlo todo… -dijo serio y colocándose la bata Akatsuki- Pein-sama… si no regreso… dígale a Sasori… -miro a Pein- No… mejor se lo diré yo… -sonrió de forma segura y camino unos pasos

Tomo un poco de arcilla y elaboro una gran ave con esta…minutos atrás, en medio de la desesperación y el miedo, su mente había podido liberar sus habilidades suprimidas. Sin decir nada más, subió en su obra de arte y salio en dirección a Naruto.

**Sasori:** Qué hace?!... Deidara regresa!! –dijo yendo detrás de el

**Pein:** Demonios… -miro a su subordinados- Escuchen todos, tenemos que detener al Kyubi para capturarlo… Vamos!! –ordeno saliendo junto con los otros

Naruto atacaba a cualquiera que se le acercara… si bien, la decepción de saber que la chica con la que había convivido hace algún tiempo resulto ser uno de sus enemigos no fue lo que lo dejo en tal estado, si no, el ver todo y a cuantos quería destruidos y devastados. Y en la escasa razón que le quedaba solo estaba el destruir a quienes eran el causante de tal desastre.

Deidara logro captar la atención de este y lo condujo a las afueras de la aldea, alejándole considerablemente. Utilizaba tantas explosiones como podía pero estas no causaban efecto alguno.

Itachi y Tobi atacaban el Katon, Kisame con su Shamehada, Hidan y Kakuzu atacaban cuerpo a cuerpo junto con Zetsu, Konan con su Ninjutsu de origami, Pein utilizaba sus cuerpos disponibles y Sasori sus marionetas.

Naruto esquivaba cada ataque perfectamente, como si de moscas se tratara. Este contraatacó golpeando con sus puños y dos de sus colas, llevándose a Hidan, Kakuzu y Zetsu, hiriéndolos y reduciendo su desempeño notoriamente. (no tan heridos)

Uno por uno comenzaron a caer, hasta que solo quedaron Pein, Itachi, Sasori y el rubio, la desesperación poco a poco iba dominándolos, cada ataque que hacían era evadido por Naruto dejándolos sentirse inútiles e incompetentes.

Inesperadamente, Naruto abrió la boca y de esta, dejo salir una especie de bola de energía… Deidara rápidamente tomo la mano de Sasori y se elevo esquivando el ataque, pero sus otros dos compañeros no corrieron con la misma suerte.

Itachi y Pein, yacían semiinconscientes en el piso y con Naruto peligrosamente a escasos metros de ellos.

**Sasori:** Esto es demasiado, nos matara a todos! –dijo al ver a sus compañeros en el suelo- Deidara… será mejor que huyamos… -dijo avergonzado

**Deidara:** No podemos hacer eso… No podemos abandonarlos… -dijo serio y mirándolo

**Sasori:** Pero Deidara… no contábamos con que el Kyubi despertara, míranos… nos ha acabado… -respondió señalando a los demás en el suelo

**Deidara:** Todo esto fue mi culpa… a si que no puedo abandonarlos… -miro a Naruto- Danna… solo quiero decirle que… -miro a Sasori- Te amo… -sonrió dulcemente

**Sasori:** Eh?! Deidara no!! –grito sin escuchar lo último

Deidara empujo levemente a Sasori, atrapándolo en una caja hecha de arcilla y dejándolo en un lugar seguro, seguidamente fabrico otras aves las cuales tomaron a sus demás compañeros e hizo lo mismo que con Sasori.

Una vez hecho esto, descendió hasta donde Naruto y se coloco frente de el, Naruto se quedo quieto por un momento, simplemente observándole…

**Deidara:** Naruto… -susurro tomando un poco de arcilla y antes de empezar a moldearla reflexiono unos instantes

_Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto y soy de la aldea oculta de Konoha_

_y no es por presumir pero… ¡Yo soy el mejor ninja que jamás hayan existido y que algún día se convertirá en Hokage!!_

_No deberías decir eso s no tienes ninguna razón para hacerlo…_

_Existe alguien, a quien no veo en mucho tiempo… hace tres años se separo de nosotros, quise detenerlo pero, no pude… el es mi mejor amigo, Sasuke…… Yo creo que mi deseo más grande es, que regresara y que este con nosotros nuevamente, como los amigos que un día fuimos…_

_¿Sabes que es el amor? _

_Me va a ser difícil olvidar a una linda amiga como tu…_

**Deidara:** Tal vez, en otras circunstancias hubiéramos sido grandes amigos… -sonrió levemente- Escúchame Naruto, no pienso matarte… solo quiero que me des tiempo para salir de aquí junto con mis compañeros… -Naruto se mueve un poco y gruñe- Te pido perdón por haberte mentido… fuiste muy bueno conmigo, aunque todo el tiempo pensaras que era una chica, pero quiero que sepas que despues de esto, todo será igual que antes… volveremos a ser enemigos y nos volveremos a enfrentar en un futuro. Pero por ahora… solo te dejare inconciente y abandonaremos tu aldea… -comenzó a moldear su arcilla- Adiós Naruto… -sonrió tiernamente

Despues de esto, dio un brinco hacia su ave y se elevo, Naruto trato de derivarlo antes de ascender pero sus pies fueron sujetos por unos látigos de arcilla que salían del suelo. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente alto, tomo la arcilla que había moldeado preparando así su técnica C3.

**Deidara:** Esto no te matara… solo te dejara inconciente… -dijo mirando a Naruto debajo- Sayonara, Naruto… -dejo caer su creación

Mientras tanto, Pein y los demás observaban desde su escondite la acción del rubio, y en espera de que esto terminará para así, retirarse…

**Pein:** Je, quién iba a decir que terminaríamos huyendo? –sonrió derrotado

**Hidan:** Y siendo salvados por la rubia insípida… -sonríe irónicamente

**Sasori:** Cállate Hidan… -dijo mirando al rubio

Observaron la figura de arcilla caer en picada, suspirando así por su derrota, Deidara se dio la vuelta para comenzar a alejarse pero antes de que esta se impactara contra su objetivo, Naruto abrió de nueva cuenta la boca y ataco.

La pequeña bola de energía se dio de lleno con el ave, destruyéndola completamente y haciendo que Deidara cayera junto con su técnica…

**Sasori:** Deidara!!! –grito al ver al rubio caer

_**BOOM!!**_

Sasori logro romper la caja que lo aprisionaba y corrió en dirección del ataque. Una vez disipado el polvo pudo notar el daño que este había causado.

Naruto estaba tendido en el piso, inconciente, con leves heridas y en su forma normal… sin darle importancia a este busco al rubio desesperadamente, buscando entre los escombros de piedras en el suelo y entre los arbustos y hierbas.

**Sasori:** Deidara, Deidara, dónde estas?! –decía desesperado

A no muy lejos de el vio el ave de arcilla totalmente deformado y detrás de el las piernas del chico, de inmediato corrió hacia este.

**Sasori:** Deidara…? –hablo asustado y caminando lentamente hacia el ave hasta mirar la parte de atrás- No… no… -susurro soltando lagrimas

El chico se encontraba recostado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en los restos del ave, inconciente y una gran mancha roja en uno de sus costados. Sasori lo tomo en brazos y lo sacudió levemente sin recibir respuesta alguna…

**Sasori:** Deidara, despierta… no me asustes así… por favor despierta… -decía llorando- Deidara… -susurro y cerró los ojos- DEIDARAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Grito con todas sus fuerzas, un grito desgarrador y lleno de dolor el cual resonó por todo el lugar y produciéndole escalofríos a quien lo escuchaba…

-O-O-O-Continuara-O-O-O-

Yush! Eso es todo por hoy, si ya se que fui muy mala por destruir konoha y hacerle eso a Saso-chan pero… era necesario (en serio O_ou)

Nos vemos en el sig cap, ya les di las fechas en que los publicare solo esperenlos (creo que a partir de las 6:00 pm) y no olviden dejar un review para esta Kawaii Danna (si no no habra conti, muajajajaja!!)

Cuidense mucho y no olviden responder a mi pregunta bye XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello, hello!! Siii!! Penultimo cap!!**

**Aquí lo tienen, esperen pronto el gran final… 29 de junio a partir de las 6:00 pm. **

**Cap 11**

**Sasori:** DEIDARAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!

Grito con todas sus fuerzas, un grito desgarrador y lleno de dolor el cual resonó por todo el lugar y produciéndole escalofríos a quien lo escuchaba…

**Sasori:** No, por favor no me hagas esto… no me dejes… no puedes dejarme…

Decía entre llanto y sosteniendo fuertemente el cuerpo del chico a su pecho. Pronto, las lágrimas se convirtieron en fuertes gritos de impotencia y desesperación, comenzó a golpear el suelo haciendo que se levantara, estaba completamente enloquecido de dolor.

**Pein:** Sasori, calma! Tranquilízate! –tomándolo de los brazos

**Sasori:** No, déjame!! Suéltame!! –tratando de zafarse

**Pein:** Se que es muy doloroso para ti, pero el llorar y destruirlo todo no te va a traer de vuelta a Deidara! Tienes que tranquilizarte y escucharme! –decía tambien soltando un par de lagrimas

El compañerismo no era algo que caracterizara a Akatsuki pero el ver el estado en el que se encontraba el pelirrojo hacia que hasta ellos pudieran sentir un poco de ese lado humano que habían suprimido durante mucho tiempo, transmitiéndoles el dolor que su corazón sentía ahora.

**Pein:** Por favor, tranquilízate… -dijo soltándolo ya que este se había quedado quieto- Se que esto es demasiado doloroso para ti y que no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo… pero te suplico ahora que me escuches… tenemos que irnos de aquí, no podemos seguir más en este lugar… por favor… -le dijo al fin

El pelirrojo no dijo nada y se alejo de Pein, se mantenía con la cabeza baja y llorando en silencio, por su parte, los demás seguían los movimientos de este con la mirada y derramando un par de lagrimas.

**Sasori:** Adelántense… en seguida los alcanzo… -dijo a el pelinaranja, este no le dijo nada e hizo una señal a los otros y comenzaron a caminar sin mirar atrás

Extrañamente, Hidan fue el único que dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar de regreso no sin antes ser detenido por Kakuzu quien lo tomo del hombro. El peliblanco giro para verle, Kakuzu lo soltó de inmediato ya que claramente pudo notar como las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos y resbalaban por sus mejillas hasta caer al suelo.

Mientras tanto, Sasori había caminado hacia un claro del bosque con Deidara en brazos… al llegar, el pelirrojo tendió al chico en el suelo y comenzó a escarbar la tierra con sus manos…

**Flash back**

- Vamos Danna, solo un ratito… -decía suplicante el rubio

- No, es tarde y tenemos que regresar al escondite… -dijo cortante

- Anda, diga que si… mire, es de noche, esta oscuro y no hay nadie… por favor –cara tierna- Si quiere me puedo quitar la capa y recoger mi cabello totalmente, usted puede hacer lo mismo o transformarse, así nadie nos descubrirá… diga que si…

- Ya dije que no… además ya estas muy grandecito para eso –comenzando a caminar

- Un ratito, se lo aseguro… una vez aunque sea –tomándolo y jalándolo del brazo

- Ahhhhh… bien, pero solo un minuto –dijo serio y el otro sonrió abiertamente

- Yo pido el azul! –corrió hasta un columpio en el parque, habían terminado su misión y era hora de volver, pero al pasar por una aldea se encontraron con un solitario parque y dos columpios deseosos de que alguien se sentara y jugara en ellos- Bueno, empújeme… -dijo felizmente sentado en el columpio

- Parecemos dos loquitos jugando en un parque a media noche TT-TT –dijo a lo bajito el pelirrojo y empujando levemente al rubio

No podía explicarse como un asesino rango S como Deidara podía encontrar fascinante un simple columpio o unos animalejos como gatos o perros, pero tenia que admitir que eso le encantaba, le encantaba la expresión de disfrute que el chico reflejaba, eso lo volvía loco e inconcientemente empujaba con más fuerza el columpio

- Si! Más rápido, más rápido! –disfrutando el momento

- Mas rápido? Pues toma! –sonrió de forma sincera y dio un gran empujón al columpio

- D-danna, Danna!! –al ver que se elevaba mucho- Danna!! –(chic!!) sonó la cadena del columpio al tensarse y atorarse- KYAAAAAAAAA!! DANNA!! –chillo el rubio al salir volando dos metros hacia el cielo y cayendo boca abajo

- Hu… -susurro Sasori con cara de Idiota- _Nota menta: No volver a pasar cerca de un parque con Deidara_ –pensó y camino hacia el chico

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Oye, Dei… -hablo el pelirrojo y asomando la cabeza por la puerta

- Qué se le ofrece Danna? –pregunto desde su cama

- Esto… yo… solo vine a decirte… -jugando con sus dedos

- Sucede algo? –levantándose de su lugar, el marionetista respiro hondo- Fe… Feliz cumpleaños… -dijo entrando a la habitación con un gran bulto por detrás, casi del tamaño de Hiruko y dejando a Deidara con las tres bocas abiertas

- P-para mi? –pregunto y el pelirrojo asintió- Gracias Danna! –lo abrazo- Y qué es? –pregunto ilusionado y quitándole la bolsa que lo cubría

- Es una bicicleta… espero y te guste… -sonrió nerviosamente

- Una bicicleta?... Pero Danna, no se montarla –dijo un poco avergonzado

- Entonces… fue mala idea? –dijo desganadamente

- No… me gusta y mucho, gracias –sonrió tiernamente y pensó unos instantes- Tengo una idea… por qué no me enseña a montarla? Así podemos dar un paseo los dos de vez en cuando –dijo dulcemente, el pelirrojo sonrió y asintió con la cabeza

La siguiente semana no fue nada fácil, tanto Deidara como Sasori terminaban con golpes y moretones al tratar de montar el objeto, y con los regaños de Kakuzu ya que algunas veces lo hacían dentro de la cueva, rompiendo una que otra cosa… pero divertido al fin…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Hey Danna! –hablo Deidara y entrando al taller de Sasori, este se encontraba sentado en una silla, con el brazo apoyado a una mesa y tomando una taza de café

- Nh? –fijando la vista en el

- Mire lo que encontré! –dijo contento y mostrándole un pequeño animal el cual estaba placidamente acurrucado en los brazos del chico

- Una cría de zorro?, Deidara, sabes muy bien que no se permiten animales aquí –dijo un tanto molesto- Tienes que devolverlo, además es hembra… no quiero llenarme de animalejos –dijo serio y la zorrita le gruño- Ggggggg! –imito al animal asustándolo

- Pero, pero… mírela, es tan linda… por favor Danna, puedo quedármela?! –pregunto eufórico y el pequeño animal se aferro al pecho del rubio- Por favor… -puso cara de perrito abandonado

- … -Sasori lo miro un momento, no podía resistirse a esa cara, mucho menos con los encantos del rubio y termino cediendo- Mmmm… esta bien –dijo y siguió tomando su café

- Yay! ¿Ves? Te dije que Danna no era tan malo –dijo alzando a la zorrita- Como eres color rojiza te llamare Sasori… _Sasori la zorrita_ –sonrió alegremente y Sasori escupió todo su café

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Danna… -hablo a lo bajito y desde su cama en completa oscuridad- Danna…

- Nh? –dijo abriendo los ojos y mirándole

- No puedo dormir… -susurro

- Ves, te dije que no vieras esa película… pero _No_, tenias que hacer tu santa voluntad y no escuchar a tu Danna… como siempre –dijo serio y acomodándose de nuevo pero antes de retomar el sueño, Deidara lo tomo del brazo- Y ahora qué?

- Puedo dormir contigo… -miro suplicante

- No… -dijo serio, no le molestaba en lo absoluto pero no sabia si podría controlarse teniendo al dueño de su corazón en la misma cama- Lo siento… -susurro

- Bueno, gracias de todos modos… -dijo con desgane y acomodándose de nuevo en su cama- Danna? –el otro le miro- Se que suena absurdo y tonto pero, podría cantarme una canción? –pregunto escondiendo el rostro y esperando un rotundo _No_ como respuesta

- Esta bien… -dijo dulcemente y el otro sonrió- _Tal vez todavía no tengo el valor para decirte lo que siento directamente… pero al menos, en esta ocasión, puedo cantártelo_… -pensó antes de comenzar a cantar- Bien, ahí voy… -dijo a lo bajito

_Como me apena, el verte llorar, toma mí mano, siéntela,_

_Yo te protejo de cualquier cosa, no llores mas aquí estoy._

_Frágil te vez, dulce y censual, quiero abrazarte y te protegeré,_

_Esta fusión es irrompible, no llores más aquí estoy…_

_En mi corazón, tú vivirás, desde hoy será y para siempre amor._

_En mi corazón, no importa que dirán, dentro de mi estarás siempre._

_No pueden entender nuestro sentir, ni confiaran en nuestro proceder,_

_Se que hay diferencias, más por dentro, somos iguales tu y yo._

_En mi corazón, tú vivirás, desde hoy será y para siempre amor……_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**End flash back**

**Sasori: **Deidara… -susurro entre llanto

**Hidan:** Sasori…? –hablo el peliblanco a sus espaldas

**Sasori:** Qué es lo que quieres Hidan? –dijo cortante- Vienes a burlarte de mi? –Hidan lo miro serio y se agacho hasta quedar a su altura

**Hidan:** Solo quiero decirte que… lo siento… Siento haberte causado daño y haberme aprovechado de la situación… perdón… y que sepas que comparto tu tristeza… -dijo agachando la cabeza

**Sasori:** Si lo único que buscas es limpiar tus culpas, acepto tu disculpa… pero en verdad quiero estar solo… no quiero verte –respondió sin mirarlo e Hidan se puso de pie y dio unos pasos hacia atrás

Sasori tomo el cuerpo de Deidara y suavemente lo recostó en el hoyo que había cavado… Hidan por su parte solo observaba en silencio y con dolor en el pecho…

**Sasori:** _No importa si te olvidaste de mi… no importa si al final solo me dijiste que me odiabas… no importan todas aquellas palabras hirientes que me dijiste… porque sabia que ninguna era verdad._

_Pude decirte lo que en verdad siento por ti aunque fue demasiado tarde, pero aun así no me arrepiento… y puedo volver a decirlo… te amo, y te amare por el resto de mi vida… Deidara, te amo…_

Comenzó a tirarle tierra…

**Continuara XD**

**No tengo palabras para describir este cap U.ù**

**Pero descuiden dei-chan estara bien (eso espero) no olviden dejar ujn review para esta Kawaii Dann y si alguien gusta comunicarse conmigo para comentar esta historia o alguna otra este es mi correo **** estaré conectada este sábado entre 5 y 7 pm por si les interesa XD**

**Cuídense y nos vemos en el ultimo cap y bueno supongo que no habra bonus ya que solo una me ha dicho que quiere lemon, tienen hasta este sábado como oportunidad XD sayo…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Connichiwa everybody!!**

**Perdonen el retraso pero aquí lo tienen… de antemano quiero agradecerles el haberme acompañado a lo largo de este fic y espero que se hayan divertido leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiendo… **

**Espero que el cap sea de su agrado y con el damos por concluido esta historia llena de diversión, amor, suspenso, romance y mucho más XD y no me queda mas que decirles… Enjoy this chapter!! XD**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Amor he perdido la memoria… capitulo 12…**

**Hidan:** Sasori… -hablo y el otro le miro- P-puedo…? –pregunto con cierto temor, Sasori miro sus manos y noto que traía una pequeña rosa blanca, sin pensarlo mucho asintió con la cabeza- Gracias… -dijo bajito y se acerco (la encontró por ahí :D)

**Sasori:** Es hermosa… -dijo mirando la rosa

**Hidan:** Si… -le dijo y luego extendió la mano para colocarla en el pecho del rubio, pero antes de soltarla, el rubio abrió los ojos de golpe y le agarro la mano- GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! –grito Hidan ante tal acción asustando al pelirrojo que no se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido

**Deidara:** Desgraciado! Ahora piensas enterrarme vivo?! –exclamo molesto y levantándose

**Sasori:** Deidara?! –sorprendido- Q-qué…?!

**Deidara:** Ay! Creo que me entro tierra en el ojo… -susurro- Eh?... –volvió el rostro

**Sasori: **Deidara, Deidara!! Estas vivo, estas vivo!! –se abrazo al cuerpo del rubio y lloro de pura felicidad

**Hidan:** Esta vivo… -dijo desde el suelo y aun pálido- Pero cómo…?

**Sasori:** Es cierto –separándolo un poco- Yo te vi ahí tirado y ensangrentado de un lado –dijo preocupado y señalando uno de sus costados del chico

**Deidara:** Ensangrentado? –dijo confuso y mirando el lugar señalado- Ah! Esta mancha –sonrió y busco dentro de su capa- Es de unas frambuesas que me dio Naruto antes de volver, creo que cuando caí las aplaste… -mostrándoles la fruta magullada

**Sasori:** No sabes el susto que me diste, incluso había cavado tu tumba –dijo agachando la cabeza

**Deidara:** Sasori…

**Hidan:** Oigan!! –grito a los otros- Deidara esta vivo!! Esta vivo!! –grito eufórico y los demás corrieron hacia el lugar

**Itachi:** Deidara, estas bien! Que alegría! –decía abrazándolo y revolviéndole el cabello

**Tobi:** Sempai!! –se abrazo a su cintura

**Konan y Pein:** Pequeño demonio, nos asustaste! –sonriendo y abrazándolo

**Kakuzu:** Que bueno que no moriste… sabes cuanto nos hubiera costado reemplazarte? –dijo un tanto burlón y apoyado en su cabeza

**Deidara:** Que bonito es ver que se preocupan por mi… pero, podrían tratar de no aplastarme TT-\\? –dijo debajo de todos ellos

**Pein:** Esta bien pero debemos irnos cuanto antes –dijo y los demás asintieron

Comenzaron su camino, no sabían exactamente hacia donde ya que su antiguo escondite había sido destruido pero eso no era problema alguno, tarde o temprano encontrarían uno nuevo. La tranquilidad se podía sentir en el ambiente, nada comparado con el que acababan de vivir hace poco… antes de alejarse más, Deidara volvió la vista y observo a lo lejos a Naruto siendo auxiliado por Kakashi y los otros.

Sonrió tiernamente y siguió su camino.

**Deidara:** Hey, no me dejen atrás! Reviví recuerdan?! Deberían cuidarme más! –decía mientras corría para alcanzar a los otros

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Habían pasado unas horas desde que dejaron Konoha, caminaban entre la maleza de un bosque y buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche.

**Deidara:** _¿Sabes que es el amor?... El amor es soñar dormido, es estar con la persona que nos brinda seguridad y cariño, sin pedir nada a cambio. Cuando amas a una persona y esta junto a ella… el mundo se te detiene, sientes mariposas en el estomago, todo se vuelve mágico y tienes que sostenerte de algo porque sientes tu cuerpo tan ligero que, en cualquier momento te elevaras y te perderás en el cielo…_ -pensaba mientras caminaba detrás de ellos, luego miro a Sasori y a Hidan

**Deidara:** Hidan…? –hablo y los dos volvieron el rostro- Ven conmigo… -dijo tomándolo de la muñeca y comenzando a correr

**Sasori:** Deidara? –hablo con tristeza- …Yo creí que… -susurro viéndolo alejarse junto con el peliblanco y agacho la mirada para soltar un par de lagrimas

**Hidan:** Hey, a dónde vamos?! –decía mientras era arrastrado lejos de los demás

**Deidara:** Ya lo veras… necesito decirte algo… -le miro de lado y con una gran sonrisa

**Hidan:** …… -se sonrojo tanto como pudo pero sin dejar de correr

--------------

Luego de caminar un par de horas más, habían decidido buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche a parte de que esta pronto caería. Para su buena suerte, había una cabaña abandonada, no era muy grande pero bien acomodaditos cabían perfectamente.

Y la noche llego:

Todos excepto Sasori se encontraban dentro de la cabaña, Sasori estaba sentado en la entrada mirando las estrellas en el cielo y tarareando una canción.

**Sasori:** _¿A dónde fue el pasado que no volverá?, ¿a dónde fue tu risa que me hacia volar?, ¿dónde quedo la llave de nuestra ilusión?, ¿a dónde la alegría de tu corazón?, y se va como todo se va, como el agua del río hacia el mar, y se va como todo se va_...... –cantaba bajito y con un par de lagrimas en los ojos- Deidara... –susurro dejando de cantar- Yo crei que todo habia vuelto a la normalidad, crei que estarias a mi lado... te he perdido de nuevo... –susurro mirando hacia atras

Dentro de la cabaña se podia ver a los demas, que luego de inspeccionar el lugar notaron que con unos cuantos arreglos podia quedar perfecto para un escondite temporal. Asi, luego de asaltar unas cuantas aldeas, lograron dejar el lugar _acogedor_.

Habían robado una pequeña grabadora y unos cuantos CD´s, unas luces ambientadoras, una TV y un karaoke.

**Pein:** Yay, yay, yay, yay… -aplaudía con las manos mientras daba vueltas al ritmo de la Lambada- Eso, eso, eso, eso…-mientras movía su cintura y sus caderas

**Itachi:** _Chorando se foi quem um dia so me fez chorar, chorando se foi quem um dia so me fez chorar , chorando estara, ao lembrar de um amor , que um dia nao soube cuidar , chorando estara, ao lembrar de um amor , que um dia nao soube cuidar_…… -cantaba con el micrófono en la mano mientras los demás aplaudían, coreaban y bailaban (han visto el video? imagínenselos bailando de esa forma XD)

Todo se había convertido en una autentica fiesta y cada uno pasaba a interpretar la canción de su agrado y con Tobi como el DJ (Tobi es un buen chico! XD)

**Konan:** Esta va para ti Pein!! –dijo eufórica y la musica comenzó- _Se me acaba el argumento y la metodología, cada vez que se aparece frente a mi tu anatomía…… Bruta, ciega, sordomuda, torpe, traste, testaruda, es todo lo que he sido, por ti me he convertido, en una cosa que no hace otra cosa mas que amarte_…_pienso en ti día y noche y no se como olvidarte_…… -cantaba apasionadamente mientras Pein disfrutaba el espectáculo desde su silla

**Hidan:** Mi turno, joder que si! –tomando el micrófono y aventando a Konan- Ven Kakuzu! –llamo y el otro subió _resignado_- _Quiero un mundo de caramelo, donde todo sepa mejor, y esa niña que llevo dentro se me escape del corazón, para que juegue con sus amigos, y se ría con todo el mundo, ya que la risa de todo niño, es la musica del amor_…… -cantaba alegremente moviendo sus caderas y alzando los brazos cuando Kakuzu le dio una patada en el trasero

**Kakuzu:** Qué es esa mierda?!! –con una venita y tic nervioso en el ojo- Dame esa cosa! –dice tomando el micrófono- Musica Tobi…… -señalo

**Tobi:** Yes sir! –colocando un disco

**Kakuzu:** _Boys and girls of every age, __Wouldn´t you like to see something strange?..._

**Todos:** Yes!! –alzando las manos

**Kakuzu:** _Come with us and you will see, this, our town of Halloween…_

**Todos:** _This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Pumpkins scream in the dead of night, this is Halloween, everybody makes a scene, Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright, It´s our town, everybody scream, In this town of Halloween_ –levantando las manos y cantando a todo pulmon

**Itachi:** _I am the one hiding under your bed, Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red _–señalando lo dicho

**Tobi:**_ I am the one hiding under yours stairs, Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair _–haciendo lo mismo

**Todos:** _This is Halloween, this is Halloween, Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!, Halloween!_.........

**Sasori:** Jum…-suspiro al ver a sus demás compañeros divertirse, luego miro a Deidara

**Deidara:** …… -noto que lo observaba y le miro, Sasori rápidamente volvió la cara hacia el frente lo que hizo sonreír al rubio y se acerco al enmascarado- Hey Tobi –llamo

**Tobi:** Si sempai? –deidara le hizo una señal con las manos y este entendió

Pronto un silencio se escucho dentro del lugar cosa que extraño al pelirrojo y voltio la cara, el lugar estaba oscuro y sin rastro de vida.

**Sasori:** Se han ido y me abandonaron! –un tanto preocupado y poniéndose de pie- Es qué ya nadie me quiere? TT-TT –dando unos pasos para entrar- Oigan, chicos… -llamo en la oscuridad y antes de hacer algo

**Deidara:** Danna… -hablo aun en oscuras y Sasori se sorprendió

**Sasori:** S-si? –trago saliva (no se asusto, solo se sorprendió U.U)

**Dim, dim, dim, dim…** (musica =_=)

**Deidara:** Recuerdas lo qué hiciste para dizque recuperar mi amor? –pregunto

**Sasori:** T-te refieres a lo de Pose? –dijo sonrojado y rascando su mejilla- Qué tiene que ver eso? –pregunto y antes de recibir respuesta se percato de la música

Se encienden las luces en un tono naranja, dando una sensación de armonía y tranquilidad y frente a el, Deidara con los demás por detrás.

**Deidara:** _No sé si aún me recuerdas, nos conocimos al tiempo, tú, el mar y el cielo, quién me trajo a ti. Abrazaste mis abrazos, vigilando aquel momento, aunque fuera el primero, y lo guardara para mí. Si pudiera volver a nacer, te vería cada día amanecer,  
sonriendo como cada vez, como aquella vez_…... –mientras se movía suavemente

**Todos:** _Huuuuuu_… -haciéndola de coro

**Sasori:** … -se quedo literalmente con la boca abierta

De repente la canción cambio…

**Deidara:** _Duele el amor, sin ti, duele hasta matar…… Siento la humedad, en mi, de verte llorar, ni hablar, si es que tu te vas de aquí, creo que a mi me da, sufrir -_con la mano en el corazón

**Todos:** _Hoy quisiera detener el tiempo, la distancia entre los dos, pero se apago la luz del cielo, ya no sale mas el sol_…… -en armonía perfecta

**Deidara: **_Soy fragilidad, sin ti, ¿cómo superar, el fin?, ¿dónde es que dañe? No se, y el recuperar, se fue_…… -lo mora un poco suplicante

**Sasori:** … -conteniendo las lágrimas

**Deidara:** …… -deja de cantar y Sasori lo mira un tanto confundido- Creíste que esto se había acabado? Pues no, aun falta la mejor… -sonríe y comienza la musica

**Todos:** _Yeah, yeah, yeah… Let me be with you… __Yeah, yeah_… -hacen corazones con las manos y dan una vuelta lenta

**Sasori:** …… -sonríe tiernamente al reconocer la musica

**Deidara:** _Futari ga kitto deaeruyouna mahou wo kakete_, -señalando al pelirrojo

**Todos:** _Baby, baby, Uh_… -alzando las manos y haciendo un arco

**Deidara**: _Ryoute wo sotto kasanetehora hohoemukara… -_sonríe_- Honto no kimochi, kitsukanai furishite, Totsuzen futari, koi ni ochitano_…… -extiende sus brazos al frente

**Todos:** _Yeah, yeah, yeah… Let me be with you… __Yeah, yeah_… -haciendo corazones

Deidaradeja de cantar y se acerca al Sasori. Camina para quedar frente a frente al pelirrojo, toma sus manos y camina hasta quedar fuera de la cabaña, lo mira y luego de unos momentos, Sasori decide hablar…

**Sasori:** Deidara… todo eso significa que… -

**Deidara:** Shhh… -lo calla con un dedo- Así es, quiero estar contigo y pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti… -se abraza a su cuerpo- Perdóname… -le susurra

**Sasori:** No tengo nada que perdonarte –lo toma del mentón- Yo tambien quiero estar contigo, siempre… -ambos sonríen

**Deidara & Sasori:** Te amo… -ambos sellaron las palabras con un beso

**Pein:** Ahhh… bueno, supongo que todo vuelve a la normalidad –dice viendo a la feliz pareja a lo lejos- Konan… Bésame! –dice y comienza una guerra de lenguas XD

**Kakuzu:** Si eso parece –sacando su billetera y contando

**Itachi:** Hey Hidan, te la pelaron –ríe burlón

**Hidan:** ¡Ja!… ya que… -hace una pausa- Buaaaaaaaaa!! Estuve tan cerca!… -cascadas caen de sus ojos- Casi, casi!… -lloriquea

**Deidara:** Hey Hidan… -llama

**Hidan:** Qué quieres rubia insípida? –tono burlón

**Deidara:** Quiero devolverte esto… -camina hasta el y le extiende la mano

**Hidan:** Esta bien… -dice y toma el objeto- Ese anillo te quedaba muy bien –sonríe guardando el aro- Sin rencores, verdad? –rasca su cabeza y sonríe nervioso

**Deidara:** Sip! –sonríe- Solo quiero hablar de algo contigo –pasa su brazo sobre el hombro del Jashinista y camina con el

**Tobi:** Haz de estar muy contento Sasori-san –dice inocentemente

**Sasori:** Aja! –sonríe al ver a Deidara a lo lejos

**Hidan:** KYAAAAAA!! DIJISTE QUE SIN RENCORES!! –lloriqueo

**Deidara:** Y lo sigo diciendo, sin rencores –sonríe

**Hidan:** NO, EN LA CARA NO!! KYAAAAA!! KAKUZUUUUUU!!!

**Sasori:** _Deidara, mi corazón, mi más grande amor… te amo y siempre te amare…_

**Itachi:** Hey pinocho, deberías escribir tu historia de amor con Deidara, le pondrías… _La rubia amnésica_ –sonríe

**Kakuzu:** Tiene razón, ganarías mucho dinero –babea al imaginar el fajo de billetes

**Sasori:** Jeje… tu crees? –el Uchiha asiente- Pero esta feo ese titulo –dijo

**Pein:** Qué tal…_Mi rubia pelo pashus_…? –dice todo despeinado (fue un beso apasionado U.U)

**Tobi:** No, mejor… _Pinocho y Blanca nieves_ –sonríe

**Hidan:** _La rubia jodona_… -dice tirado en el suelo boca abajo

**Zetsu:** Qué tal… _Dónde esta la rubia?_ –saliendo debajo de ellos

**Kisame:** _Mi rubia chillona_ –ríe

**Sasori:** Mmmm… qué les parece?… _Amor, he perdido la memoria_… -dice al mirar a Deidara y este hace lo mismo

**Todos:** Esta… Excelente! XD

**Sasori & Deidara:** Ai shiteru my love………

---------------The end----------------

**Bien, así concluye esta historia, gracias por leer y les pido un aplauso para nuestro gran elenco que hizo posible esta historia y que sin sus trabajos de horas extras, en ayunas y develadas no hubiera podido ser XD**

**Sasori:** Gracias, gracias querido publico y no olviden un review… es lo menos que merecemos y merezco despues de tanto sufrimiento ^^

**Deidara:** Exacto! Que mi esfuerzo para tratar mal a mi Danna sea recompensado y aprovecho para mandar un saludo para **Chica infernal**… besos y cuídense!! XD

**Todos:** Arigato gozaimasu!! Nos vemos en otro fic!!

**Kawaii Danna:** Muchas gracias y los dejo con un bonus que hice especialmente para ustedes y donde aclaro una pregunta del cap 6 XD

Bye, bye… y no olviden un review para esta Kawaii Danna XD


	13. Chapter 13

_**Amor, he perdido la memoria…**_

***-*-**_**Bonus chapter**_**-*-***

Han pasado cuatro días despues de que todo ha vuelto a la normalidad, y como siempre… dentro de la guarida Akatsuki, todos hacían lo cotidiano…

Itachi en el sillón durmiendo, Kisame abanicándolo con una tela, Zetsu buscando algo de comer, Tobi jugando con unas figuras de acción de los Caballeros del Zodiaco, Kakuzu contando su dinero, Hidan cortándose las venas, Pein y Konan… por ahí… (ruidos en su habitacion XD) y Deidara buscando al pelirrojo que minutos antes había desaparecido…

**Deidara:** Danna, Danna, esta ahí? –tocando la puerta de su taller

**Sasori:** Si… pasa… -tranquilamente

Deidara tomo la perilla y abrió la puerta para entrar tranquilamente y platicar con su Danna.

**Deidara:** Danna, qué esta haciendo? –arqueando la ceja

**Sasori:** Nada, solo comiendo unas bolitas de arroz y recordando algo –sonriente y meciéndose en una mecedora (ehhh… ¬¬)- Ven siéntate conmigo y comamos unas bolitas –haciéndole el ademán con la mano

**Deidara:** Pero…

**Sasori:** Qué?

**Deidara:** Nada… -acercándose y tratando de sentarse- Ahhh! Danna, no quepo! –aplastando al pelirrojo

**Sasori:** Claro que si, solo relaja tu cuerpo y las… -babea un poco- Esas… y veras que si damos –sonrisa nerviosa, Deidara relajo el cuerpo- Ya esta, viste que si dábamos –sonríe triunfante- Bueno, voy a tratar de mecernos, vale? –

**Deidara:** Eh… si Danna… -al sentir la silla moverse

**Cruch, cruch!** (sonido de la silla al crujir ^^)

**Sasori:** ¿Nh?

**Deidara:** Danna, creo que…

**CRACH!!** (sonido de la silla)

La silla se rompe y Deidara cae de hocico al piso mientras que Sasori de espaldas y azotando el culo y los pedazos de la silla regadas por todas partes. (nunca les ha pasado? No intenten sentarse de dos en una mecedora ^^u)

**Deidara:** Ay Danna!! Le dije que no cabíamos!! –llorando y sobandose el rostro

**Sasori:** Ahhh… mis nalgas… -sin moverse- Pero al menos… salve mis bolas… -alzando su mano con el plato de arroz

--------------

**Sasori:** Bueno, aquí estamos mejor… muy suave… -con cara de idiota

**Deidara:** En serio? –con sarcasmo y sentados en el suelo- Bueno ya que… a comer… -toma una bolita de arroz y come junto con el pelirrojo- Ah Danna, hora que me acuerdo… recuerda cuando lo regañe y se fue de la cueva por despertarme aquel día con su dizque serenata? –sonrisa burlona

**Sasori:** Eh… si, por? –engullendo otra bolita

**Deidara:** A dónde fue y qué hiso?

**Sasori:** PTFFFFFFFFFFFFF!!!!!!!! –escupiendo todo su arroz- Cof, cof… por ahí… -sonrisa idiota

**Deidara:** Por qué no me dice? –sonríe

**Sasori:** Esa es una experiencia personal y que no voy a estar contando así como así… -cara muy digna- Eso ha quedado en el pasado… -

**Deidara:** No, dígame, onegai! –ojitos llorosos- Cuéntemelo por fa… no ha quedado en el pasado… -sonríe

**Sasori:** No! Mejor que tal si hablamos de la forma en como me tratase cuando dizque amabas a Hidan… Mmmm? –arqueando la ceja

**Deidara:** Jem, jem… eso ha quedado en el pasado y ahí se quedara –mirando a otro lado

**Sasori:** No! Crees que es fácil olvidar todo lo que me hiciste? Pues no fíjate!… no sabes cuan doloroso fue para mi el escuchar diariamente que era horrible, feo, grosero, soberbio, impaciente, odioso, que no me querías, que era un amargado y un viejo…

**Deidara:** Nunca dije que fuera un viejo…

**Sasori:** Pero lo pensaste! Y no interrumpas o pierdo la concentración… -señalándolo- Eh… así!... Diciendo que lo único que te hacia eran puras maldades, que todo el tiempo te gritaba, te regañaba y te aventaba cosas… -empieza a quebrar su voz- Que habían días que no comías porque yo hacia el almuerzo, que en vez de abrazarme o algo así me tirabas las almohadas o lo que tuvieras en frente… -llora amargamente- Todas esas acciones y palabras eran muy hirientes… se me estrujaba el corazón cada vez que las escuchaba… -hace una pausa para llorar libremente- Pero lo peor no fue eso… sabes que fue lo peor de todo? –mirándolo

**Deidara:** …….. –mirándolo arrepentido y al borde de llanto- _De seguro cuando le dije que no era humano y era una simple marioneta_… -pensó y cerro los ojos- No… -susurro

**Sasori:** Lo pero fue cuando me aplicaste la ley de Herodes!

**Deidara:** Eh…? –abriendo los ojos- La ley de Herodes? –parpadea confundido

**Sasori:** Si!! Qué ya no te acuerdas?!... Me diste la sopa ramen y que sabes que la detesto y te dije que no me gustaba y tu respondiste… Pues la ley de Herodes y yo te pregunte… qué es eso? –esto ultimo con voz de menso- Y respondiste, pues te la comes o te jodes…… Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!! Eso si que fue muy hiriente, me dolió en lo mas profundo de mi ser! –se tira al suelo a llorar desconsoladamente

**Deidara:** D-Danna… -tic nervioso y observando la escena

**Sasori:** (comienza a susurrar incoherencias y…) No me gusta la sopa ramen… _pues te la comes o te jodes_... No es justo… _pues lo aceptas o te jodes_… No me dejes atrás… _pues caminas o te jodes_… Maldita ley de Herodes!… -con sumo odio y sin dejar de llorar- Prefiero la dieta de ajo y agua que me aplicaba la abuela Chiyo… buaaaaaaa!! –

**Deidara:** Y esa cuál es?

**Sasori:** _A jo_derse y _agua_ntarse… buaaaaaaaaa!!

**Deidara:** Ahhh… -suspira- Danna, Danna… -lo levanta y lo pega a su pecho- Ya, tranquilo, tranquilo –acariciando su cabeza como a un bebe

**Sasori:** Mmmmmm…. buuu… -sollozando

**Deidara:** Shhh… tranquilo… recuerde… Allá en la fuente… había un chorrito… -comienza a cantar

**Sasori:** S-se hacia grande… snif… y se hacia chi-chiquito… snif… -

**Deidara:** Mejor? – el pelirrojo asiente con la cabeza

**Sasori:** Esa canción me la cantaba la abuela Chiyo antes de dormir… -tranquilo- Que dios la tenga en su santa gloria… -se percina

**Deidara:** Bueno, ahora que esta mas tranquilo –se separa de el- Le pido una disculpa por haberlo tratado así todo ese tiempo, perdóneme si lo ofendí y le ignore, no sabia lo que hacia… -

**Sasori:** En serio? –voz inocente y Deidara asiente- Esta bien, te perdono… pero tienes que prometer que… Jamás volverás a usar la ley de Herodes contra mi! –lo señala con el dedo acusador

**Deidara:** Si Danna –sonreí tiernamente

**Sasori:** Te amo Dei-chan! –se abalanza y lo abraza

**Deidara:** Yo tambien Danna… -lo abraza- Hey Danna! –

**Sasori:** Nh?

**Deidara:** Ya estamos a mano, ahora ya puede decirme qué hizo con Itachi y Pein esa noche? –ojos como estrellas

**Sasori:** ………. –medita un poco- Ahhhh… esta bien… pero que esto quede entre los dos, no estés divulgando nada por ahí –arquea su ceja

**Deidara:** Aja!

**Sasori:** Bueno… toma esto y esto… -le da una bolsa de palomitas y un refresco

**Deidara:** Para qué?

**Sasori:** Para que comas mientras estoy en el flash back –sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Como en el cine –sonríe- Bueno, déjame recordar… a si…

**Sasori`s Flash back**

_Despues de que me recházate bien feo salí corriendo de la cueva y…_

**Sasori: **Ahora qué voy a hacer?! De seguro me va a odiar más… -llorando

**Itachi:** Perdona, yo tuve la culpa… -tono triste

**Sasori:** No, tu solo quisiste ayudarme al igual que ustedes… -mirando a Pein y a Tobi- Gracias de todos modos… -sigue llorando

**Pein:** Y ahora qué hacemos, si regresamos nos matan –mirando con terror la cueva

**Itachi:** Naaaaaa! Ya estuvo bueno! –se cruza de brazos- Sasori, levántate, saca tu cartera y cuenta cuanto traes –mira a Pein- Y usted haga lo mismo! –serio

**Sasori:** Y eso para qué? –obedeciendo al pelinegro

**Itachi:** Porque ahorita vamos a ir al antro, vamos a chupar y a olvidarnos de estas tonterías por un rato… de acuerdo?!

**Pein y Sasori:** SI, VAMOS!! –alzan las manos

**Itachi:** Pues entonces… Síganme los buenos! –tipo chapulín colorado

**Pein:** Ni modo Sasori, ya no vamos…

**Itachi:** Pein idiota… vamos! –lo siguen

_Ni cuenta me di cuanto caminamos y cuando estábamos a dentro, tampoco lleve la cuenta de cuantas me tome, estaba ardido y pues solo le di rienda suelta (sonríe). Así estuvimos durante horas y había buen ambiente ¿sabes?_

**Itachi:** No tengo dinero ni nada que dar, lo único que tengo es amor para dar… –sobre la mesa y bailando- Si así tu me quieres te puedo querer……

**Sasori:** TE AMO ITACHIIIIIII!!! –moviendo las manos- Mucha ropa, mucha ropa!! –aplaudiendo como idiota

**Pein:** abrazado a Sasori. Wow! Este lugar esta de lujo, pa la próxima traeré a Konan –viendo a las teiboleras

_Mucha diversión y mucha atención… me divertí en grande…_

**Itachi, Pein, Sasori:** sobre la mesa- ESTOS CELOS ME HACEN DAÑO ME ENLOQUECEN… JAMAS APRENDERE A VIVIR SIN TI!!!! –desafinados y cantando a todo pulmon- Y COMO SE MATA EL GUSANO? EL GUSANO SE MATA ASI, SE MATA ASI, ASI, ASI, ASI…… -borrachos completamente

**Sasori:** Un aplauso por favor para mi rubia que hoy cumple añosssssssss!!

**Itachi:** Sasori… hoy cumple años Deidara? –jalando su capa

**Sasori:** No tengo idea pero un aplauso por favor!! –todos aplauden

**Pein:** Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…-durmiendo en la mesa

_Todo estaba de pelos y no fue hasta que se nos acabo toda la quincena que nos sacaron y tuvimos que seguir la fiesta en otro lado…_

**End Sasori`s Flash back**

**Sasori:** Y eso fue todo lo que hicimos… -sonrojado- No es un comportamiento que se deba mostrar así como así… pero estaba muy necesitado –hace un puchero

**Deidara:** Jajajajajaja!! Itachi bailando y usted cantando?!! Cómo me lo pude haber perdido?! Jajajaja…!! –riendo sonoramente y abrazando su estomago- Para la próxima lléveme con usted! –lo mira y sonríe

**Sasori:** Eh… si, tal vez… -una gota cae por detrás de su cabeza

**Deidara:** Ahhh… Danna… cómo pude haberle dicho que lo odiaba? –sonríe dulcemente y se abraza al pelirrojo

**Sasori:** Pero todo era mentira… -sonríe- Verdad?! –

**Deidara:** Si Danna, era mentira… -toma su rostro con ambas manos- Te amo Sasori… -

**Sasori:** Y yo a ti Deidara...

Ambos unieron sus labios en un delicado beso lleno de amor, lujuria y pasión, dejando de lado todos aquellos malos entendidos y dándole paso al sentimiento más bello que jamás habían sentido… y… algo más…

**----------------------------The end----------------------------**


End file.
